Mi fan favorito
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Marceline es la chica rara del instituto, en un concierto conoce a Marshall por el cual desarrolla una gran amistad, esta enamorada de finn el chico timido y un poco nuevo del curso y marshall de fionna la estrella en los deportes ambas historias muy parecidas, con enemigos muy parecidos, celos, amor, aventura y mucha musica hay en esta historia CAPITULO 7 YA SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

Ola me llamo gothicgirlGXD generalmente ago fics de drama total pero leo muchos de hora de aventura y ise uno de mi personaje favorito Marceline ajjaja, bueno aclarando es romántico, tiene a Marcy y a Marshall como protagonistas pero no es un marcelinexmarshall es un fiolee (fionnaxmarshall) y finceline (finnxmarceline) espero que les guste

Adventure time no me pertenece sino marceline y finn estarían juntos, habría toda una temporada aparte de fionna y cake y la princesa flama se habría congelado XD Jajajaj bien es HORA DE LEER

Mi fan favorito

Después de cerrar mi puerta todo se fue, cansada como nunca venia del colegio, tire literalmente mi mochila al suelo y me tire a mi cama dispuesta a escuchar música, de mis bandas favoritas una era panda así que tome mis auriculares, elegí narcisista por excelencia y cerré mis ojos agotada

_Sabes que es la inseguridad_

_Sabes que es sentir la soledad _

_Mi peor error fue haber aceptado mi fealdad_

_Porque ahora ya no tengo…_

La música se detuvo al oír la puerta sonar

Pasa-dije intentando no sonar molesta

Ola Marceline-dijo mi papa con…una carta en su mano, esto no era bueno

Que quieres papa-dije un poco nerviosa

Como decírtelo…bueno…-dijo mi papa lo que me cansa es que ande con rodeos no lo soporto

Dilo de una vez papa-dije un poco molesta.

No iras al concierto de *black rose-dijo el serio-no te lo mereces

Pero papa, no es justo te e ayudado, e subido mis notas, tengo las entradas y los asientos listos y ya me llame a Roxy (princesa flama) para que nos encontráramos, todo esta listo por que haces todo esto de repente-dije furiosa

No lo aras me a llamado el director-dijo, oh estoy en problemas-te peleaste con un compañero sin razón alguna

Papa si la había-dije molesta ni siquiera escucho mi parte de la historia y ya se puso en mi contra, lo recuerdo todo fue esta tarde

FLASH BACK

Se ve a una joven hermosa, piel pálida, pelo negro muy largo y ojos de un color rojizo con un toque seductor, su uniforme era una polera blanca con una corbata roja con rajas negras, falda del mismo color con líneas negras, calcetines blancos hasta arriba de la rodilla, unas botas rojas militar y un chaleco negro cerca de allí se escuchaban unos gritos.

Jajajaj-dijo un joven con voz afeminada y cabello rosa claro-eso te enseñara a no meterte con los *expensive

Déjame tranquilo idiota-dijo un muchacho intentando levantarse, aquel tenía el pelo rubio con unos ojos azules -

Como me dijiste…no me llames idiota -dijo el joven con pelo rosa horriblemente furioso tirando luego al otro joven a la acera al que tiempo después le cayó sangre de la nariz.

Déjalo tranquilo Gumball -grito Marceline.

Jaja quien lo impedirá, alguien como tu jaja no me hagas reír, muévete niña rara-dijo Gumball

Oye Rae (príncipe flama) esta chica no esta nada mal-dijo un chico al parecer amigo suyo rodeando junto con otro chico a Marceline

Concuerdo contigo -dijo el otro de pelo anaranjado que luego se dirigió a Marceline- y que tal si dejas a ese chico feo y te vas con nosotros-dijo el chico con voz seductora, el otro amigo se puso detrás de Marceline para que no escapara atrapando sus manos-y que tal-dijo el chico de nuevo

Luego de eso Marceline le escupió en la cara-jamás idiota-dijo Marceline muy molesta con llamas en los ojos.

Oye tu chica insolente, nadie me escupe ya veras-dijo el chico levantando la mano con intención de pegarle una cachetada, pero todo fue al revés Marceline aburrida de esos tipos estupidos se soltó de las manos del chico de atrás de ella y tomo la mano de Rae y lo elevo por los aires hasta el suelo, le había hecho una llave, luego de eso se dirigió a el otro tipo el cual cobarde (n/a: así son algunos hombres hoy en día ¬¬) escapo.

Ven acá Rae –grito Gum a su supuesto amigo- cobarde

Ahora deja tranquilo a Fernán (*Finn)-dijo Marceline amenazadoramente dirigiéndose a Gum.

No lo are tonta-dijo el chico con una obvia intención de provocarla

Después de eso comenzó una gran pelea Marceline le pego 3 veces y el chico a Marceline ninguna Marceline iba *ganando hasta que al fin le pego a Marceline con tanta fuerza que la dejo en el suelo, se creo un ooooh… por parte de casi todo el colegio presenciando la pelea, el chico se acerco y se puso encima de ella con las manos en sus muñecas, sus piernas en sus pies y su cabeza muy cerca a la de Marceline.

Tu no huirás-dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a Marcy, hasta que ella harta de parecer indefensa y llena de ira cambio la situación se levanto y se tiro enzima de el, hasta que se paro y le tomo de la camisa amenazadoramente.

Aléjate de mi demente-dijo Marcy hasta que vio detrás de el a Rae acompañado de el Director o como le dicen "el rey helado" con cara que espantaría hasta a un *monstruo entendió todo bajo al chico y camino junto con el director a la dirección.

FIN FLASH BACK

Bueno hasta aquí llegue aclarare algo

* = black rose es una banda inventada mía pero si no me equivoco si existe

* = expensive, bueno quería un nombre de banda mala de colegio y se me ocurrió esta Jaja espero que no les importe

* = ganado, se preguntaran por que pero un detalle ella practica karate así que es mejor no hacerla enojar, por eso alguna gente le tiene miedo

* = ya se finn indefenso y todo eso, ya verán al final finn será todo un hombre hecho y derecho

Posdata: se que Gumball en la historia es malo, fuerte y todo eso pero al final e la historia todos cambiaran

Bueno gracias a la próxima


	2. Chapter 2: un nuevo amigo

Mi fan favorito capitulo 2: nuevo amigo

Amm… ola soy yo de nuevo gothicgirlGxD solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas:

1-bueno a muchos les cae bien bubaa y a otros no, digamos que a mi me gusta como sea, así que pondré a bubaa como motivo de algunos dramas tanto bueno como malo no me gusta lo recto, así que a veces los dejare con mucho drama

2-si aquí todos son humanos, pero siguen teniendo las características normales excepto el poder flotar (marceline y marshall), el ser de chicle (gumball y bonnibell), el ser de fuego (príncipe y princesa flama) etc. bueno comencemos

Pero papa...-dije intentando recuperar mi ahora perdido concierto de mi banda favorita

No, entiende Marceline no iras-dijo el muy enojado-estarás estudiando aquí para tus pruebas de la próxima semana

Pero…-dije hasta que me interrumpió

Nada de peros te quedaras aquí-dijo mi papa, luego se fue con un gran portazo y cerrando la llave para que no escapara

Agg-me tire a mi cama rendida-porque papa cambio tanto desde que mama murió, es decir entiendo que aun le duela, si al final era el amor de su vida, pero no debería portarse así conmigo-dije luego tome entre mis libros un sobre de papel muy arrugado de allí adentro saque aquella pequeña foto éramos mama, papa y yo hace unos años atrás en nuestras ultimas vacaciones de verano, nos veíamos muy felices ella muy hermosa como siempre, ella tenia el pelo negro azabache al igual que mi padre pero ella era pálida, parecía de porcelana al lado de mi papa el cual es de un color un poco azulado, sus ojos morados brillaban y llevaba puesto un traje de baño completo morado con unos triángulos negros, amaba ese color, al lado mi papa con un bañador azul con círculos tipo caracol blancos, sus ojos eran un poco rojizo al igual que los míos y al medio estaba yo con dos coletas bajas un traje de baño color rojo y estaba sonriendo, sonriendo… hace tiempo que no sonrió así desde que murió, recuerdo todo y eso me duele mucho es decir otros pueden olvidar pero yo nunca e podido olvidar donde y cuando murió, yo la admiraba desde muy pequeña.

Ring…ring-sonaba mi celular, me distrajo de mis pensamientos al tiempo justo, sino hubiera asido así ya estaría llorando en mis adentros

¿Alo?-pregunte contestando mi celular

¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTAS!?-grito, era Roxy (n/a: ya saben la princesa flama) se me olvido llamarle para avisarle que no iría

En mi casa, no podré ir mi padre me castigo-dije molesta

¿Y porque o escapas?-pregunto

No Roxy ya te dije que papa esta muy dolido en especial en esta época, donde ya sabes…-no tuve que terminar la frase ya que mi amiga me entendió al tiro

Lo siento, creí que lo avías superado-dijo ella

Lose pero aun así es muy difícil era mi madre yo la admiraba-dije

Bueno, pero y si no se entera-dijo ella

Roxy ¿¡COMO RAYOS ME ESCAPARIA SI SABES QUE MI HABITACION ESTA EN UN SEGUNDO PISO!?-dije

Fácil en tu patio hay un árbol al lado de tu habitación y justo esta al lado de la ventana, sales por la ventana y bajas-dijo ella muy orgullosa como si su plan allá salvado a los niños del mundo

Amm… nose-dije dudando, no quería lastimar mas a mi papa

¿Sabes que Jason (n/a: es un OC sin importancia) esta haciendo autógrafos y la persona que sepa su verdadero nombre y completo junto con su nacimiento le regalara su invaluable bajo-hacha rojo cereza?-dijo ella

Su bajo, no bromees sobre eso sabes que amo su bajo-hacha desde siempre-dije impresionada

No bromeo ¿y quien es la única que conozco que sabe eso? Amm... así eres tú ¿y entonces iras?-dijo ella intentado de nuevo convencerme

Okay, pero no volvamos muy tarde-dije

Entendido pero apresúrate-dijo ella

Okay tomare el autobús-dije

Bueno te veo, chao-dijo ella y corto

Me tenia que vestir no podría ver a mis artistas favoritos con uniforme así que busque entre mi ropa y elegí mi polera negra con un chaleco corto sin mangas de lana rojo, me tome el pelo en una coleta roja, tome una falda negra y unos zapatos rojos, tome mi bolso favorito, uno café un poco roto pero tenia puras chapitas de el grupo junto con otros y algunos animes específicos que me gustaban y prepare todo tome mis llaves, mi celular y mi tarjeta, deje unos almohadones debajo de la cama para que pareciera que dormía, salte de la ventana (que de por suerte era grande) y salte, por poco me caigo, pero me sujete muy fuerte de una rama, resistí y me solté para caer, por pura suerte caí parada y Salí corriendo a la estación de buces, el lugar parecía desierto, no había nadie ni siquiera ese chico estupido que siempre llegaba aquí y pregunta como llegar a su colegio, lo cual obviamente no sabíamos

Oye chica ¿te vas a subir? , que no tengo todo el día-dijo un hombre robusto, cuando mire al lado vi. El bus que justo necesitaba, al parecer me había concentrado demasiado en mis pensamientos, no lo dude si llegaba tarde Roxy me mataría.

Aaa...digo si-dije subiendo por fin al bus, deslice la tarjeta y entre, solo habían 3 personas una mujer y su hijo al frente y un joven como de la misma edad mía con el pelo negro un poco largo y unos extraños ¿ojos rojizos?, eso era extraño no sabia que alguien mas tuviera ese color de ojos

Me senté en la parte derecha del bus, sentí que me observaba, odio que lo hagan así que tome mis auriculares y empecé a escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas wake me up wen september ends

**Summer has come and passed****  
****The innocent can never last****  
****wake me up when September ends******

**like my fathers come to pass****  
****seven years has gone so fast****  
****wake me up when September ends******

**here comes the rain again****  
****falling from the stars****  
****drenched in my pain again****  
****becoming who we are******

**as my memory rests****  
****but never forgets what I lost****  
****wake me up when September ends******

**summer has come and passed****  
****the innocent can never last****  
****wake me up when September ends******

**ring out the bells again****  
****like we did when spring began****  
****wake me up when September ends******

**here comes the rain again****  
****falling from the stars****  
****drenched in my pain again****  
****becoming who we are******

**as my memory rests****  
****but never forgets what I lost****  
****wake me up when September ends******

**Summer has come and passed****  
****The innocent can never last****  
****wake me up when September ends******

**like my father's come to pass****  
****twenty years has gone so fast****  
****wake me up when September ends****  
****wake me up when September ends****  
****wake me up when September ends**

Cuando termine observe mi celular el cual ya se había descargado demasiado y solo una canción mas mía lo apagaría

Agg…-dije frustrada

Justo cuando no pensé que podría ponerse peor empezó a sonar reggeton de unos tipos que se habían subido hace poco, lo que menos quería ahora era esa música, todo menos eso.

Justo cuando mire al lado observe algo de que no me había dado cuenta, el chico e pelo negro tenia en mano una entrada para rose black y una polera de esta misma, sin dudarlo me levante y me senté al lado suyo

O…oye ¿donde compraste esas chapitas?-dijo el apuntando a las chapas de black rose que tenia

Te lo diré si tu me dices done compraste esa polera-dije yo divertida

Jajaja, trato me llamo Marshall y ¿tu?-dijo el alegremente extendiéndome después la mano

Marceline, y yo compre los chapitas en una tienda llamada "_música, música y más música_"

-dije yo

Bueno esa tienda es cara, ¿sabes que tus chapitas valen más caro que esta polera?-dijo el dejándome impresionada

Si, esta polera vale $6.000 y que yo sepa las chapitas vale 2.500 cada una-dijo el

Vaya dime donde las compras –dije yo, podría ahorrar

En una tienda llamada _"un viaje a través de la música" _el nombre es cursi, pero son buenos productos por buenos precios, eso no lo puedo negar

Genial-dije yo pasamos todo el viaje hablando tenemos muchas cosas en común, nos gusta la misma música y los mismos artistas el tiempo paso rápido y ya llegue en donde tenia que bajarme para poder entrar al concierto pero no me preocupe Marshall bajaba al igual que yo así que bajamos juntos y nos fuimos al estadio

¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTAVAS!?-me grito Roxy al verme-¿¡SABES QUE FALTA POCO PARA QUE EMPIECE 2 MINUTOS TARDE Y ESTARIAS MUERTA Y QUIEN RAYOS ES ESTE!?-dijo ella dirigiéndose luego a Marshall

Es Marshall es un amigo, también va al concierto así que creí que nos podría acompañar-dije

No, no y no-dijo ella

Vamos porfiiiss -le suplique 3 son mejor que 2 ¿no?

Agg… bueno –dijo mi pelirroja amiga, luego tuvimos que ir corriendo para llegar a tiempo

El concierto estuvo genial, me gane el bajo-hacha color cereza y firmado estoy muy feliz, después me tuve que ir pero Roxy no me pudo acompañar ya que la vinieron a buscar para ir a ver a su abuela que estaba enferma y como no quería irme sola en la noche me acompaño muy amable Marshall, los buces no pasaban así que tuve que irme caminando.

Oye y quien te gusta-pregunto el muy para mi gusto descaradamente, era mi vida personal y no se la contaría a un desconocido, decía mi conciencia pero mi boca izo otra cosa y yo muy burra le respondí un simple-n…nose

Porfavor, se nota que te gusta alguien porque cuando cantaron, "un romance escondido solo para mi" tu tuviste cara de boba-dijo el

Gracias por el cumplido-dije yo con una cara como esta ¬¬

Ya pero enserio ¿Quién te gusta?-volvió a preguntar el

Bu…bueno me agrada mucho un joven de mi clase llamado Fernán, aunque todos le decimos Finn de cariño

¿Y como lo conociste?

Bueno una vez se me quedo una tarea…

FLASH BACK

Hola hay alguien aquí-dije yo muy asustada nunca había estado en el colegio tan tarde

Donde estará mi trabajo haber

…

Aquí esta si no lo completaba la profesora Simona (reina helada) se hubiera puesto roja-haber tengo que revisar si no se me queda nada haber mochila, trabajo y oye que es eso-dije señalando un gran cuaderno o libro forrado que decía 8 vo básico A -es mi curso debe ser el libro del profesor, es una gran oportunita así sabré antes que nadie si aprobé haber Marceline Abadeer...Marceline Abadeer, espera ¿Quién es Fernán?, haber aquí dice que se cambiara a nuestro curso el próximo año y…

¿Oye que haces revisando el libro?-pregunto una voz masculina

Lo siento quien dijo que...aaaaaa-dije yo hasta que me di vuelta y grite asustada el mismo chico Fernán estaba adelante mió

Tranquila era una broma Jajaja-dijo el su sonrisa era brillante y de inmediato me sonroje

A…Amm bueno me tengo que ir que es tarde okay-dije tímidamente

FIN FLASH BACK

Y así lo conocí y ¿a ti quien te gusta?-pregunte yo

A ti no te incumbe-dijo el muy orgullosamente

¿Cómo que no me importa te acabo de contar quien me gusta al menos dime el tuyo?-dije yo molesta

Ah-suspiro el frustrado-me gusta una chica imposible, es hermosa y muy inteligente, practica karate y es súper popular, incluso tiene…novio-dijo el tristemente

L...Lo siento-dije yo

Tranquila, no lo sabias además Fionna es…-dijo hasta que lo interrumpí bruscamente

¿¡Fionna!?, ¿¡Fionna Murtons!? , ¿Es rubia, ojos azules y le gustan mucho los gatos?-dije yo

Si, ¿como lo supiste?-dijo el

Es mi compañera y mejor amiga de karate-dije yo

Que…queeee-dijo el casi gritando

Si somos muy amigas, e querido ir a verla pero nose donde estudia u onde vive así que nos vemos solo en karate-dije yo explicando todo

¿Supongo que sabes quien es su novio?, ¿no?-dijo el

En realidad no, hablamos muy poco, porque si se dan cuenta el profesor nos tirara el saco de arena en la cara-dije yo

Vaya ¿a si que no conoces a Percy?

Espera ¿es peli-rojo, su piel es un poco amarillenta y es un poco agresivo e inmaduro junto con don Juan?

Si y ¿Cómo supiste?, no me digas que igual va a karate-dijo el

No, esta en mi colegio es uno de los 3 matones, aunque ahora solo serán 2 ya que a uno lo cambiaran de colegio-dije yo

Vaya-dijo el-al parecer conoces a todos

Eso parece, oye cambiado tema ¿Qué hora es?-pregunte yo no puedo llegar demasiado tarde

Son las…12:50 de la noche ¿porque?-pregunto el

Aaaaagg rayos es tarde y mi papa siempre revisa mi alcoba a las 13:00 por si me escape

Y te escapaste esta vez ¿no?-dijo el

Si, rayos tengo que irme corriendo-dije luego lo tome el brazo fuerte y me fui corriendo, al fin llegue a mi casa, pero tenía que subir el árbol y eran las 12:58

Oye Marshall hazme piecito porfa-dije yo ya empezando a asustarme, mi papa puede ser un demonio enojado

Okay, pero me debes una-dije el, me izo piecito, me sujete del árbol abrí la ventana y entre le pedí mi nuevo bajo-hacha y acordamos vernos de nuevo, guarde mi bajo debajo de mi cama.

Me metí entre las sabanas tirando las almohadas y me ise la dormida, cuando mi padre me fue a ver se quedo tranquilo, olía a vino, siempre ase eso todos los viernes de agosto, bueno talvez me meteré en unos granes problemas pero admitámoslo fue un gran día después de todo

Ola a todos perdón por no poder publicar últimamente, e salido mucho y e estado muy ocupada con karate, libros y esa cosa pero no crean que me olvide de esta historia espero que les aya gustado se despide

-Mari3serialfxndx-


	3. Chapter 3

Ola, bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y quiero agradecer mucho por el animo que me an dado todos ustedes, al final del capitulo le are una pregunta a cada uno de ustedes, bueno sin mas preámbulo el capitulo

CAPITULO 3: una MUY grande sorpresa

..

..

La luz llegaba desde mi ventana, abro los ojos muy lento sintiéndome dañada por el sol, veo le hora 11:00am

Vaya, tuve un sueño genial, espera NO ERA UN SUEÑO todo paso de verdad-dije recordando lo que paso anoche, fue lo mejor conseguí el bajo hacha que siempre quise, un buen nuevo amigo y un desahogo emocional y si, dije desahogo me desahogue y me sentí feliz al estar con Marshall ese tipo es muy agradable.

Me levanto totalmente y me estiro de una forma exagerada, abro las cortinas y me voy a la ducha, hoy es sábado así que tengo karate…de nuevo.

Camino cansada en dirección a la ducha, abro la llave y dejo que el agua se lleve mis problemas, generalmente no me ducho ya que sudare igual pero con el aspecto que tenia era necesario, cuando termine de ducharme me fui a mi habitación y me cuse una musculosa blanca, mi traje normal y mi cinturón verde, unas chalas cafés y baje a la cocina.

Buenos días Marcy-dijo mi papa

Buenos-

¿Quieres que te lleve a tu clase?-

No gracias, me iré sola-

Marcy se que estas enojada por lo de ayer pero entiéndeme, soy tu padre tengo que imponer disciplina y…-

No estoy enojada por eso, sino porque no puedes confiar en mi, te dije que esos tipos se lo merecían ise lo correcto y tu me castigas por esto-dije, realmente no quiero pelear con el, pero enserio me arte, me arte de que se no confié en mi.

Marcy yo…-

Olvídalo me voy a karate-dije mientras tomaba una manzana, mi celular, mis llaves, los auriculares, tome mi bolso de karate, el cual era e un color rojo y me fui, deje las palabras en la boca de mi padre, se que me castigara por esto pero ahora no me importa…

…nada me importa.

Tome mi celular el cual ya estaba cargado, me puse mis auriculares y escuche nada mas ni nada menos que smooth criminal de MJ

**As He Came Into The Window****  
****It Was The Sound Of A****  
****Crescendo****  
****He Came Into Her Apartment****  
****He Left The Bloodstains On****  
****The Carpet****  
****She Ran Underneath The Table****  
****He Could See She Was Unable****  
****So She Ran Into The Bedroom****  
****She Was Struck Down, It Was****  
****Her Doom******

**Annie Are You Ok****  
****So, Annie Are You Ok****  
****Are You Ok, Annie****  
****Annie Are You Ok****  
****So, Annie Are You Ok****  
****Are You Ok, Annie****  
****Annie Are You Ok****  
****So, Annie Are You Ok****  
****Are You Ok, Annie****  
****Annie Are You Ok****  
****So, Annie Are You Ok,****  
****Are You Ok, Annie******

**(Annie Are You Ok)****  
****(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)****  
****(There's A Sign In The Window)****  
****(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)****  
****(He Came Into Your Apartment)****  
****(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)****  
****(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)****  
****(You Were Struck Down)****  
****(It Was Your Doom)******

**Annie Are You Ok****  
****So, Annie Are You Ok****  
****Are You Ok Annie****  
****Annie Are You Ok****  
****So, Annie Are You Ok****  
****Are You Ok Annie****  
****Annie Are You Ok****  
****So, Annie Are You Ok****  
****Are You Ok Annie****  
****You've Been Hit By****  
****You've Been Hit By-****  
****A Smooth Criminal******

**So They Came Into The Outway****  
****It Was Sunday-What A Black Day****  
****Mouth To Mouth Resus- Citation****  
****Sounding Heartbeats- Intimidations******

**Annie Are You Ok****  
****So, Annie Are You Ok****  
****Are You Ok Annie****  
****Annie Are You Ok****  
****So, Annie Are You Ok****  
****Are You Ok Annie****  
****Annie Are You Ok****  
****So, Annie Are You Ok****  
****Are You Ok Annie****  
****Annie Are You Ok****  
****So, Annie Are You Ok****  
****Are You Ok Annie******

**(Annie Are You Ok)****  
****(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)****  
****(There's A Sign In The Window)****  
****(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)****  
****(He Came Into Your Apartment)****  
****(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)****  
****(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)****  
****(You Were Struck Down)****  
****(It Was Your Doom)******

**(Annie Are You Ok)****  
****(So, Annie Are You Ok)****  
****(Are You Ok Annie)****  
****(You've Been Hit By)****  
****(You've Been Struck By A Smooth Criminal)******

**Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!******

**Aaow!****  
****(Annie Are You Ok)****  
****I Don't Know!****  
****(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)****  
****I Don't Know!****  
****(There's A Sign In The Window)****  
****I Don't Know!****  
****(That He Struck You A Crescendo Annie)****  
****I Don't Know!****  
****(He Came Into Your Apartment)****  
****I Don't Know!****  
****(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)****  
****I Don't Know Why Baby!****  
****(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)****  
****I Don't Know!****  
****(You Were Struck Down)****  
****(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)****  
****(Annie Are You Ok)****  
****Dad Gone It-Baby!****  
****(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)****  
****Dad Gone It-Baby!****  
****(There's A Sign In The Window)****  
****Dad Gone It-Baby!****  
****(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)****  
****Hoo! Hoo!****  
****(He Came Into Your Apartment)****  
****Dad Gone It!****  
****(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)****  
****Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!****  
****(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)****  
****Dad Gone It!****  
****(You Were Struck Down)****  
****(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)****  
****Aaow!**

Llego a mi dojo (así se llama donde practicas karate) y entre, por suerte todavía no empezaba la clase, vi a Fionna así que me dirigí allí a hablar con ella

Hola fi-

Hola marcy, ¿Cómo estas?-

Bien y tu-

Más o menos-

¿Porque?-

Bueno es una historia un poco larga-

Tengo tiempo-dije quería que me contara lo que pasaba

Bueno, todo comenzó hace unos días, un chico nuevo llamado Oscar (príncipe hot-dog) había llegado a mi escuela, ese tipo me pareció muy amigable pero tiempo después me seguía a diario, me preguntaba siempre como estaba, si alguien me había echo algo, bueno el punto es que me empezó a acosar, yo intente defenderme pero al ser inexperta en eso, llego demasiado lejos, le conté a mis padres y me dijeron que me Iván a cambiar a otro colegio lo que me izo un poco de daño, ya que llevo desee chica en este colegio-dijo Fionna dando por finalizada su historia

Bueno y ¿a que colegio te van a cambiar?-pregunte

A uno llamado Gunces…Luces…algo así Prince-

Espera, es Murcies Prince-

SI ESE ERA-

ES MI COLEGIO-DIJE FELIZ

Aaaaaa-ambas comenzamos a gritar de la emoción pero unos cuantos sonidos y caras de decirnos AGAN SILENCIO nos callaron

Al final empezamos la clase el sempai* (*: alumno destacado o profesor de la clase) el cual por alguna razón nos miraba muy enojado

Bien ahora troten en circulo-dijo el sempai

Si sempai-dijimos todos como respuesta

Empezamos a trotar alrededor de el sempai lo cual era muy MUY aburrido hasta que me acorde de algo.

Oye Fionnita te quiero contar algo-

¿Qué cosa Marcy?-

Bueno hay un chico que me gusta mucho-dije intentando no reírme-se llama Percy, es muy guapo esta en mi colegio es súper lindo con un sensual cabello rojizo.

Fionna se sonrojo, yo sonreí

¿Se l-llama Percy Clover?-pregunto ella asustada

Si-no aguante mas y me reí, me mate de la risa en medio de la clase a pesar e ser vergonzoso era un acto suicida por el sempai tan estricto que teníamos

Chuchhh-sonó, algo se golpeo contra la paren Fionna y yo abrimos los ojos como platos era nada mas ni nada menos el saco de boxeo que utilizábamos algunas veces para entrenar, vimos adelante y allí estaba el sempai con una mirada aterradora

De que se ríe señorita Abadeer-dijo el con cara de un monstruo, ¿escucharon ese grito? Eran las almas asustadas de Fió y Marcy.

P-perdón sempai, no volverá a ocurrir-dijo Fionna

Mas vale que sea así- dijo y nos envió a trotar de nuevo

¿Por qué te reíste?, casi morimos explícame todo esto-me dijo Fionna asustada y con los pulmones chamuscados por el susto

Bueno sabia que Percy era tu novio, así que jaja me quise divertir un rato con eso-dije intentando no volver a reírme

QUIEN TE LO DIJO-

Me dijo un pajarito-dije tranquilamente

Bueno ese pajarito, apenas lo descubra será paloma rostisada-

¿No comiste desayuno hoy cierto?-pregunte

No, ¿porque?-

Se nota-respondí intentando no reírme

El fin de semana paso rápido, apenas llegue a mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto, no hable con mi padre, roxy se enfermo así que me dijo que no podía ir a visitarla y Marshall, bueno no se me su dirección así que tampoco es una opción. Paso todo lentamente hasta que llego el lunes, eran las 7:00 AM así que me tuve que apurar para llegar a mi colegio, fui me levante, me duche, me vestí, tome mis cosas y directo al colegio.

Buenos días Marceline-dijo mi papa mientras yo bajaba las escaleras

Buenos-dije yo cortante

Marcy no quiero pelear contigo-dijo mi padre

Yo tampoco, pero ahora no puedo hablar del tema me tengo que ir a clases-ije yo y Sali corriendo directo a la puerta

Espera-dijo mi papa de repente-ponte esto, era de tu madre que en paz descanse

Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con un collar muy bonito era morado, tenia forma de diamante y era muy MUY bonito.

Gracias papa-dije, lo abrace y Salí corriendo directo a clases

Apenas llegue al colegio me sentí aliviada, no podía llegar tarde hoy, quería encontrarme con Fionna, camine en dirección a mi salón el cual estaba en el 2do piso

Sentí que alguien me miraba…de nuevo así que me puse mis auriculares nuevamente y empecé a escuchar malina de lacrimosa (n/a: muy buena cancion se la recomiendo)

**Nur erträumt****  
****Doch so oft****  
****Versäumt****  
****Tief in mir****  
****Schreit es laut****  
****Nach dir******

**Hörst du nicht ?****  
****Ich rufe flehend dich !****  
****Zu halten brenne ich !****  
****Zu lieben lebe ich !****  
****Nur für Dich !****  
****Siehst du nicht ?****  
****Mein Herz erwartet dich !****  
****Es kam zu lieben dich !****  
****Doch jetzt verbrenne ich !****  
****Siehst du nicht ?******

**Hier in mir****  
****Scheint die Nacht****  
****über dir****  
****Und der Traum zerbricht****  
****Wie so oft****  
****im Licht******

**Hörst du nicht ?****  
****Ich rufe ...******

**Ich glaube****  
****I habe Angst****  
****Vor dir - vor mir - vor uns**

Sentí que choque con algo por ello pare la melodía y mire para adelante

Fíjate rarita-era ella era Bonnie, su verdadero nombre es Bonnibelle pero odia que le digan así, ella es la hermana gemela de Gumball, es igual a su hermano cabello color rosa fuerte muy largo, piel un poco pálida y rosa a la vez, ojos púrpura y un cuerpo fenomenal según los babosos del colegio eran lo que le había otorgado la popularidad, antes éramos amigas, pero cuando su padre gano un acenso ella se lleno de ego y termino siendo lo que es hoy, pero no la confundan por tonta ,ella es una de las mejores del curso, solo es algo…vanidosa

Como digas chiclosa-dije molesta

Como digas-dijo ella-oye lindo collar, ¿de donde lo sacaste de la tienda de a centavo?-dijo para luego reírse

Y le di una cachetada

Ella se impacto, yo solo estaba enojada y triste a la vez

Cállate Perra-dije enojada y luego me fui del lugar, solo alcance a escuchar un susurro de bonnie diciendo algo así como: esto no se quedara así, me las pagaras, pero no me importo no le tengo miedo.

Abrí la puerta y llegue a la sala, puse mis cosas en mi banco y me senté, muchos murmuraban, otros me miraban rara nose si era sobre lo del viernes o lo e recién pero ya me acostumbre, soy la única con carácter en el curso, por lo tanto lo único de que hablar lo que molesta pero, a través del tiempo me acostumbre.

Buenos días alumnos-dijo el Profesor Dicks (príncipe doctor)

Buen día Profesor Dicks –respondimos todos

Bueno, les quiero informar que aunque sea un poco tarde 5 alumnos nuevos se sumaran a la clase, los presentare a cada uno, primero viene Camila (princesa mora)

No preste mucha atención, solo me fije que la chica era bajiíta pelo rojizo tornando a rosa y llevaba un vestido verde con botas verdes y patas blancas

Y ahora viene…

No tome atención, mis ojos se agrandaron, era el, cabello oscuro, esos ojos era el era

OTRA VEZ TÚ-dijimos ambos en medio e la clase ambos nos señalamos con sorpresa, era, Marshall

..

..

Bueno este es el capitulo 3 espero que les aya gustado, ahora la pregunta del millón chanchanchaaaan

¿Qué prefieren comedia o drama?, que quiero organizarme y no se cual poner primero, muchas gracias a todos y los veo en el siguiente capitulo bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hola: D quiero decirles que tantos comentarios en el fic me subieron tanto el animo que me dio inspiración y aquí viene el 4to capitulo, quiero agradecer a mi escritora favorita cake 324 y a cada uno de ustedes por leer mi fic, porsiacaso les tengo otra pregunta, pero es solo para la gente que leyó mi one-short llamado your love is a lie, lo ultimo es que quiero dar un mensaje DIGAMOSLE NO A LA GUERRA, se ha visto mucho en las noticias la posible guerra entre corea del norte ,del sur y . quiero decir que me decepciona que sigan pensando en guerras, estamos en el siglo 21 deben hacerle caso a la cancion imagine de john lennon y PAZZZ bueno ahora comienza el capitulo 4

…

Capitulo 4: Conociéndose mejor

No tome atención, mis ojos se agrandaron, era el, cabello oscuro, esos ojos era el era

OTRA VEZ TÚ-dijimos ambos en medio de la clase ambos nos señalamos con sorpresa, era, Marshall

Señorita Abadeer, veo que ya conoce al señor Lee, pero si no le molesta hable en el recreo-dijo el profesor con cierto enfado.

Perdón profesor-dije avergonzada, sentí unas risas detrás de mi, me voltee y vi. a Bonnibelle riéndose con su amiga Fabiola.

Bueno señor Marshall preséntese frente a sus compañeros-dijo el profesor

Bueno, me llamo Marshall Lee, me cambie por algo que no quiero comentar y espero hacer amigos-después de decir eso se fue a sentar al lado mió, sentí unas miradas de odio, no les ice caso y cuando baje la mirada me encontré con una notita, mire al lado y marshall me indicaba que la leyera

De: Marshall

Para: Marceline

Decía la carta con una letra muy bonita, la abrí y leí lo que decía

_Oye, no sabia que estudiabas aquí que coincidencia ¿no crees?, oye me puedes hacer un recorrido después porfa, que siento que me miran mucho y me da miedo_

Me reí por debajo y escribí tranquilamente:

_Tranquilo, siempre es así con los tipos nuevos, tu solo acompáñame y te recomiendo que no te juntes con Bonnie, es la peli rosada que esta 3 puestos mas atrás que tu _

Termine de escribir y le pase la nota con la respuesta

Bien pasa Sandra…oigan señorita Abadeer y señor Lee, tan poco tiempo y ya se envían cartitas-nos dijo el profesor indignado, yo me recargue en la silla por lo avergonzada que estaba, sentí ahora una cantidad muy grande de ira recargada en mi, Finn solo hablo con Fabiola lo que me dio un poco de tristeza, Marshall solo rió lo que le llamo mucho la atención al profesor.

¿De que se ríe señor Lee? –pregunto curioso el profesor

Denada maestro, perdone-dijo Marshall, se notaba asustado

Entendido, lo dejare pasar solo porque es nuevo y si los castigo perderé tiempo valioso que puedo usar para planificar clases, pero quedan advertidos-dijo el profesor y luego camino de nuevo hacia delante.

Bien ahora viene Fionna Murtón-dijo el profesor.

A Marshall se le agrandaron los ojos como platos, tiempo después puso su cabeza sobre sus manos mirando hacia abajo, parecía choqueado.

No entro nadie

¿Fionna Murtón?-pregunto el profesor de nuevo parecía que se le acababa la paciencia, lo cual no era bueno.

Llegue, perdón por el retraso profesor-dijo Fionna entrando de repente muy cansada, vestía mi mismo uniforme, pero realmente le sentaba mejor a ella, llevaba su cabello largo recogido en una muy alta coleta

Bien preséntese ante sus compañeros-dijo el profesor, se veía realmente cansado lo cual no es muy buena señal

Bueno, me llamo Fionna, me cambie aquí porque tuve un problema en mi otro colegio, quiero hacer muchos amigos y eso: D-termino diciendo Fionna con una gran sonrisa

Bueno como quedan 6 minutos para que vayan a recreo pasen adelante todos los nuevos para que sus compañeros les hagan algunas preguntas.

Entonces pasaron adelante Camila (la princesa mora), Marshall, Sandra (princesa gomita) y Bastian (BMO) hacia delante para recibir las preguntas de sus compañeros, apenas Fionna se dio cuenta que Marshall estaba en el mismo curso se sorprendió

Bueno ¿ahora a quien quieren hacerle una pregunta?-pregunto el profesor

Casi todo el curso levanto la mano, chicas incluidas y digamos que mi curso no es el más "participativo" que digamos

Bueno haber…Julián dinos a quien quieres hacerle la pregunta y dínosla-dijo el profesor

Bueno-dijo un joven de cabello grisáceo, ojos negros y piel amarillenta-quiero hacerle una pregunta a Camila, ¿Por qué no llevas uniforme?

Camila sonrió y después respondió:

Es que yo vengo hace poco de otro país entonces no me alcanzo el tiempo para conseguir el uniforme.

¿Y de que país venias?, ¿Y porque te cambiaste?-pregunto otro compañero

Vengo de Brasil un lugar muy bonito y me cambie porque a mi papa lo transfirieron.

Bueno…Bonnibelle ¿a quien quieres preguntarle?-dijo el profesor

A Marshall-

Bien haz tu pregunta-

¿Eres soltero?-pregunto Bonnie descaradamente

Si, lo soy, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra-dijo Marshall lo que produjo unos cuantos suspiros, unas palabras como: "deberías ser más romántico Mack" y otros de desaliento, lo único que izo Marshall fue sonreír.

¿Esa persona es Marceline?-dijo una voz de repente y esa voz era ni mas ni menos que Fabiola.

Se produjo unos uuuuuuuuu departe de todo el curso, yo solo me puse la capucha e mi chaleco intentando cubrirme por completo la cara

Jaja no, no es ella, ella es solo una amiga-dijo Marshall riéndose

¿Y como explicas las cartitas?-pregunto un chico desde el fondo con un tono celoso

Solo le pedía que me enseñara el colegio-dijo Marshall intentándolo reírse lo que izo que Fionna abriera los ojos como platos

YO TELO ENSEÑO-dijeron un montón de chicas tiempo después

Gracias pero estoy bien gracias-dijo Marshall

Bien alguna otra pregunta-pregunto el profesor

Yo tengo una pregunta ¿Bastian te gusta la tecnología?-pregunto un chico

Si, me gusta mucho, yo e hecho muchos juegos en mi computadora

Genial-exclamo el chico

Bien yo tengo una pregunta para Fionna-dijo un chico bajito de cabello verde-¿tienes novio?-la pregunta izo que Fionna se ruborizara, algo que izo que medio curso tuviera congestión nasal (n/a: talvez exagere pero es mi fic: 3).

OYE NO LE PREGUNTES ESO A MI NOVIA-grito de repente Percy o como todos le decía Rae todos se quedaron callados hasta que el mismo chico anterior pregunto con un hilito de voz

e-es cierto?-pregunto

Si, Percy en mi novio-dijo Fionna mientras sonreía

Que mala suerte exclamaron unos chicos y las chicas solo se alegraron, posiblemente por no tener competencia

.

-Ring ring—

Sonó la campana lo que izo que muchos se pusieran tristes por no hacerles unas cuantas preguntas mas.

Todos salieron, Fionna espero a Percy hasta que juntos tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia mi.

Me alegra que estés en mi curso, solo no entiendo eso de las cartitas-dijo Fionna curiosa

Bueno es que ya conocía a Marshall-dije nerviosa

¿¡ENSERIO!? Y no me lo contaste, debiste habérmelo contado envés de aquella broma-

Es que no sabia que estaba en tu antiguo colegio-mintió Marceline

¿Cómo sabias que estaba en mi antiguo colegio?-

Fió-interrumpió Percy-me tengo que ir, perdón por no acompañarte tengo que hacer cosas

Claro-dijo sonriendo, luego se dieron un beso y se despidieron ,yo solo me dirigí al baño que quería lavarme las manos para comprarme un delicioso pan con huevo en la cafetería, mire para atrás y me fije que a Marshall se lo arrastraban unos 14 chicas a mostrarle el colegio.

Marceline ayúdame-exclamo

Jajajajja ni en broma tendrás que solucionártelo tu solito-dije riéndome y luego me fui ellas eran 14 y yo una y desde el "incidente" del viernes no puedo pelear en el colegio o me suspenden.

Camine tranquilamente, me puse mis auriculares y escuche Cita en el quirófano de panda

_**Si tan solo pudieras entender**____**  
**__**mil veces te lo explicare otra vez**____**  
**__**eres tan buena pretendiendo que estas bien**____**  
**__**evitar palabras de mas excusas inventar**____**  
**__**poderte tocar no puedo parar**____**  
**__**te juro que yo no puedo parar**____****_

_**Si hola no te hubiera dicho yo**____**  
**__**jamas tendriamos que decir adios**____**  
**__**no me mereces yo soy mucho para tu corazon**____**  
**__**esta discusion a nada llegara**____**  
**__**pues no haces ni el minimo esfuerzo**____**  
**__**dejame dejame opinar**____****_

_**Tenemos una cita en el quirofano**____**  
**__**vendra el doctor me aplicara cirugia**____**  
**__**me sacara el corazon transplante de corazon**____**  
**__**ahi te va mi dolor..**____****_

_**mentiras dijiste saber por que**____**  
**__**es algo que siempre eh querido saber**____**  
**__**inventare algun castigo para hacerte sufrir**____**  
**__**las cosas no se van a quedar asi**____**  
**__**permiteme hacerte sufrir por favor**____**  
**__**pues no existe el amor**____****_

_**tenemos una cita en el quirofano**____**  
**__**vendra el doctor me aplicara cirugia**____**  
**__**me sacara el corazon transplante de corazon**____**  
**__**ahi te va mi dolor..**____****_

_**robame el dolor quiero que sepas que se siente**____**  
**__**para que me pidas perdon**____****_

_**tenemos una cita en el quirofano**____**  
**__**vendra el doctor me aplicara cirugia**____**  
**__**me sacara el corazon transplante de corazon**___

_****__**ahi te va mi dolor..**____**  
**__**transplante de corazon**___

Mientras escucho la cancion tropiezo con alguien y ese alguien es Finn

Perdón-me dice torpemente

Tranquilo-digo un poco atontada

Oye Finn vamos, quiero un chocolate-dice Fabiola que llega de repente

Si cielo-ice Finn y luego se van, veo por atrás y veo que Fabiola me mira y me saca la lengua

Mientras canto:_**  
**__**ahi te va mi dolor…**_

Camino hacia el baño hasta que llego y como estaba vació me dispongo a cantar gothic ángel de avril lavigne

_**I cannot find a way to describe it**____**  
**__**It's there inside all I do is hide**____**  
**__**I wish that it would just go away**____**  
**__**What would you do you do if you - if you knew**____**  
**__**What would you do?**____****_

_**Chorus:**____**  
**__**All the pain falling in**____**  
**__**All the signs lead back to you**____**  
**__**Back to whats never said**____**  
**__**Back and forth - inside my hand**____**  
**__**I can't handle this confusion**____**  
**__**I'm unable - come and take me away**___

Siento un ruido viniendo de la puerta pero no le doy importancia y sigo cantando mientras me lavo las Manos_**  
**_

_****__**I feel like I - I'm all alone**____**  
**__**All by myself I need to get around this**____**  
**__**My words I called I don't want them to hurt you**____**  
**__**If I show you I don't think you understand**____**  
**__**Cause no one understands**____****_

_**[Chorus]**____****_

_**I'm going nowhere on and on**____**  
**__**im getting nowhere on and on**____**  
**__**im going nowhere on and on**____**  
**__**and on and on and on**____****_

_**[chorus]**____**  
**__**I'm getting nowhere on and on**____**  
**__**Take me away**____**  
**__**I'm going nowhere on and on and up and on**____**  
**__**And up and on**_

Termino la cancion y escucho la puerta abrirse

Buena cancion-dice alguien y yo por reacción lanzo un patada a la cara

Tranquila no soy critico todavía-dijo la voz e un chico el cual se había agachado

M-Marshall? Que haces aquí este es el baño de niñas y no que te perseguían unas 15 o 18 locas.

Eran 14 y me libre de ellas, obviamente no por tu ayuda-dijo con sarcasmo

Perdón pero es una larga historia, pero no puedo golpear o lastimar físicamente a alguien o me suspenden

Rayos-dijo el

-RING-RING—

Oye Marcy ¿Qué materia nos toca ahora?-pregunta Marshall

Teatro-respondo

¿Teatro?-pregunta

Si teatro, era eso o ver documentales-

Eso explica mucho-

Si, somos revoltosos no tontos-oye yo nunca dije eso-

Se que lo pensaste, puedo leer los pensamientos-

¿Enserio?-pregunta el muy crédulo

Claro que no-dije riéndome

Ya pero tenemos que llegar pronto o la profesora se enojara mucho

Entendido, ahora sujétate fuerte-dijo Marshall tomando mi muñeca

Que me qu-no pude terminar de hablar ya que el corrió muy rápido, ahora se como perdió a esas chicas salto muchos escalones (el baño quedaba 2 pisos abajo)

Hasta que llegamos a nuestro piso, salimos corriendo a clase hasta que llegamos, apenas paramos era un desastre, mi cabello para todas partes y enmarañado, mis calcetines se bajaron completamente lo que quedaba muy mal con mis botas, me arregle un poco y abrimos la puerta.

Había una profesora nueva era rubia, tenia un cintillo y un vestido morado oscuro, unos zapatos color piel y unos ojos azules además era muy alta.

Perdone la tardanza-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Tranquilos chicos yo soy Susana su nueva maestra de teatro-dijo la mujer sonriendo

¿Y que le paso a la maestra Kim?-pregunte confundida

Renuncio es que esta embarazada y se quedara como ama de casa

AAAAAAAhhh-exclame yo

Bueno pasen-dijo ella ambos nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos, me di cuenta que Fionna estaba a la derecha y Marshall a la izquierda.

Bien niños, vamos al teatro-dijo y todos nos paramos e un salto sacamos cuaderno y estuche y salimos directo al teatro.

Apenas llegamos escuchamos unos sonidos de asombro de los compañeros nuevos, el piso es de madera flotante, tiene un techo y unas paredes de un color piel, unos asientos y un gran escenario adelante con cortina roja y focos de colores (n/a: así es el teatro de mi escuela) todos pasamos a sentarnos, Bonnibelle adelanta como siempre a ella siempre la an elegido para ser la actriz principal, mas que a cualquiera, incluso no me an visto actuar al raro.

Bueno, ahora aremos un pequeño ensayo-dijo Susana-por lo que se tienen que leerse el libro romeo y Julieta, así que tendrán que actuar una parte, ahora voy a llamar una pareja para representarla.

Apenas escucho eso Bonnibelle se paro para ir directo al escenario

Lo interpretaran Marceline y Fernán-dijo Susana de repente

¿¡QUE ¡?-gritaron Bonnie y Fabiola

Lo que escucharon, Bonnibelle y Fabiola según dice el libro an actuado mucho, la única que no a actuado es Marceline y Finn es estacado por su buena actuación así que no será problema-dice Susana

Ahora les mostrare los actos-dijo Susana nos atrajo a ambos para mostrarnos la escena que interpretaríamos, pero apenas lo leímos nos volvimos rojos, era le escena del beso

Bien ya saben cual es su fragmento así que ahora a actuar-dijo Susana energéticamente arrastrándonos a ambos al escenario

Y empezamos a actuar…

**Finn.— Si profanara con mi mano indigna este sagrado altar, el amable pecado venial serían mis labios, dos ruborosos peregrinos que están listos para suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto…**

**Marceline.— Buen peregrino, eres demasiado injusto con las palmas de tus manos, que bien muestran tu devoción. Los santos también tienen manos con las que tocan a los peregrinos y cuando enlazan palma con palma, es como un beso santo de los peregrinos…**

**Finn.— ¿Y acaso, los santos, no tienen labios?****  
****¿Tampoco los peregrinos?****  
****Marceline.— Sí, los peregrinos tienen labios para decir sus oraciones…****  
****Finn.— Entonces, santa adorada, deja que los labios hagan lo que las manos: que recen y que la fe no desespere.****  
****Marceline.— Los santos no se mueven, aunque acceden a las plegarias.****  
****Finn.— Pues no te muevas, mientras recojo el fruto de mis plegarias…y que tus labios limpien a los míos del pecado.****  
****Marceline.— Venga a mis labios el pecado que los tuyos tenían**

**Finn.— ¿Un pecado?, ¿de mis labios? Oh, dulce urgencia del pecado, dame otro pecado, dame, dame... y luego, me beso**

**Ahora saben que paso, la pregunta es si es que quieren continuación de mi one-short o quieren otro y de que les gustaría que se tratara, bueno besos bye**


	5. Chapter 5:

Hola ¿Cómo están?, aprovecho de escribir aquí otro capitulo, aviso que haré otro one-short fiolee por si les interesa y mi otro one-short "pequeña sorpresa" se convertirá en fic a pedio popular, bueno como sea aquí el fic

Aventure time no me pertenece, pertenece a Pledenton Ward *u*.

Bueno aquí el 5to Cáp.

..

En el capitulo anterior:

Marceline. — Venga a mis labios el pecado que los tuyos tenían

Finn. — ¿Un pecado?, ¿de mis labios? Oh, dulce urgencia del pecado, dame otro pecado, dame, dame... y luego, me beso

Capitulo 5: Celos, Remordimiento y Secretos

POW Marceline

Cerré mis ojos al suave tacto, este fue mi primer beso, se que es solo una actuación, pero se siente tan real, sentí un calor en mis mejillas y mariposas o elefantes en mi estomago.

Nnnnnnnnoooooooo-

Al escuchar eso abrí mis ojos de golpe, vi. A Fabiola, Bonnie y Gumball furiosos, entiendo a Fabiola y a Bonnie pero no a Gumball, bueno siempre supuse que era gay así que tampoco me sorprende tanto. Finn también abrió sus ojos color azul, me sonroje al tenerlo tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración, gire la cabeza hacia nuestros compañeros, ah pesar de Fabiola, Bonnie y Gumball los demás estaban con la boca abierta, en especial Fionna y Marshall, Fionna se veía totalmente sorprendida, Marshall…como un tonto que acaba de ver una explosión, luego ambos se miraron entre si y empezaron a aplaudir, nose si fue por seguirle la corriente o porque les gusto ,pero luego todo el curso se sumo a el aplauso masivo, obviamente sin contar a los 3 causantes de el grito Susana, la maestra, sonrió al parecer hicimos una buena actuación.

NO DEVERIAN APLAUDIR-grito Fabiola furiosa

¿Qué paso?-pregunto la profesora

Perdón profesora-dijo Bonnie-pero no entendemos como aplauden si saben que…

Si es sobre que alguno tiene una relación amorosa, no importa, esto es teatro no citas Express-dijo la profesora notoriamente molesta

No es eso es…-

¿Es?-pregunto la profesora intrigada

ES QUE ACTUAN PESIMO-soltó de repente Gumball

Exacto, pensamos que debería hacerlo Fabiola o Gumball para que actuaran mejor-dijo Bonnibelle

Yo encuentro que estuvo fantástico, pero si piensan que les hace falta práctica, aya ustedes, pero por interrumpir la clase Fabiola le dará clases de actuación a Finn y Gumball a Marceline-

¿QUE?-gritaron todos los nombrados

Si tienen algún problema la señorita Bonnibelle los ayudara-

RAYOS porque tuvieron que hablar, ahora tendré que ver al matón de la escuela o a la princesita de chicle después de clases.

Pero ¿Por qué mas practica?-pregunto Bonnibelle

Porque este año aremos la obra "Hércules" y quiero que Fernán (recuerden que le decían Finn de cariño) sea el protagonista-

¿Y Marceline?-dijo Fabiola tan asustada como yo

Será Megara-

¿QUE?-grite mientras Fabiola se desmayaba, todos miraron a Fabiola, a mi o a Finn, me di cuenta que uno que lo veía era Gumball, era oficial Gumball estaba enojado o muy enamorado de Finn, pero si es la primera ¿porque?

Bien chicos muy buena actuación, ahora Fernán y Marceline siéntense que ahora hablaremos de la imitación-dijo la profesora interrumpiendo el incomodo momento, es oficial MORIRE A MANOS DE FABIOLA, en la película Hércules y Meg se besan, aunque quiero a Fernán como algo mas que amigos, le ara daño a Fabiola y a mi de paso, además porque nos besemos en escena no seria amor real, lo cual solo me ilusionaría y terminaría lastimada después. Camine donde estaban Percy, Fionna y Marshall mientras habían algunas miradas sobre mi, me tome el collar que mi papa me dio esta mañana sacándolo por primera vez debajo de la polera, lo agarre fuerte, con miedo y des-confianza.

Llegue donde Marshall sentándome al lado, el se veía muy dolido-

Aun te duele que Fionna este con Percy ¿cierto?-dije hablando lo suficiente bajo para que los susodichos no escucharan

Aun te gusta Fernán ¿cierto?-dijo el con cierto aire de sarcasmo.

La clase paso rápida, es mi cuaderno escribía letras de canciones hasta que se me ocurrió escribir una nueva cancion

Ella pinta con los dedos con una precisión cercana

Él empieza a darse cuenta de botellas vacías de ginebra

Y toma un momento para evaluar

Los pecados por los que ella ha pagado

Un orador solitario

En un conversación

Sus palabras estuvieron nadando

A través de sus oídos otra vez

No hay nada de malo

Con sólo una muestra por lo que has pagado

Di lo que quieres decir

Di que tengo razón

Y deja al sol, llueve abajo de mí

Dame una señal, quiero creer

Whooooa ooooooh oooooh Mona Lisa

Tú esta garantizada para recorrer esta ciudad

Whooooa ooooooh oooooh Mona Lisa

Yo pagaría por verte fruncir el ceño

RIN-RING

Bueno alumnos, nos vemos la próxima semana, y señorita Fabiola y caballero Gumball mas vale que hagan un buen trabajo-dijo la maestra, yo solo tome mis cosas y Salí directo a la sala pero alguien me tomo del bazo.

Cuando gire me encontré a Gumball algo molesto

Oye tontita, no quiero hacer eso de la actuación, pero no tenemos de otra, así que hoy iremos a mi casa y mañana a la tuya para practicar, porciaca Bonnie me dijo que Fabiola y Finn también Irán pero practicaran en habitaciones distintas-luego de eso me soltó el brazo y se fue caminando como si nada.

H-hola Marceline-

Mire a Finn al lado de Fabiola el estaba sonrojado y ella molesta, me miraba como si fuera carne fresca

Hola Finn, fue incomodo lo de hace rato Jajaja-dije casi sudando estaba totalmente idiota mi cerebro se fue a Brasil y dejo acargo a mi… apéndice

Si jajaja-

Bueno me tengo que ir, voy a terminar una cancion-

ALTO-

¿Qué paso?-pregunte, cuando me di vuelta Fabiola tomándome el hombro

Quiero hablar contigo, Finn me esperas en la cafetería-

Ok-dijo Finn

Apenas el se fue Fabiola frunció el ceño, me tomo de la muñeca y me tiro a la pared con mucha fuérzame dolió la espalda por el choque.

Mira perra, aléjate de mi Finn y te recomiendo que no hagas la obra y me des el papel de Megara a mi o te ira MUY mal, luego de eso salio caminando tranquilamente mientras yo me separaba de la muralla.

No me importa que me diga Fabiola, además aunque yo quisiera la profesora me dará a mi el puesto principal, por como me vio, parecía que ya me veía con el vestido de la obra, toma mis cosas que se cayeron y Salí de la habitación apagando las luces.

Camine tranquilamente por los pacillos, aun me preguntaba como podría concluir la cancion, camine hasta el final del patio, allí hay un gimnasio un poco antiguo que esta muy abandonado, abrí el libro en donde me quede, aun no sabia que poner después hasta que se me ocurrió

Él siente algo llámalo desesperación  
otro dólar, otro día  
y si ella tenía las palabras adecuadas para decir  
ella le diría a él  
pero ella no tendría nada que venderle a él

Di lo que quieres decir  
di que tengo razón  
y deja al sol, llueve abajo de mi  
dame una señal, quiero creer  
whooooa ooooooh oooooh Mona Lisa  
Tu estas garantizada para recorrer esta ciudad  
whooooa ooooooh oooooh Mona Lisa  
Yo pagaría por verte fruncir el ceño

Mona Lisa  
úsame  
complacido de complacerte  
Mona Lisa  
úsame

Di lo que quieres decir  
di que tengo razón  
y deja al sol, llueve abajo de mi  
dame una señal, quiero creer  
whooooa ooooooh oooooh Mona Lisa  
Tu estas garantizada para recorrer esta ciudad  
whooooa ooooooh oooooh Mona Lisa  
Yo pagaría por verte fruncir el ceño

Di lo que quieres decir  
di que tengo razón  
y deja al sol, llueve abajo de mi  
dame una señal, quiero creer

no hay nada de malo  
con sólo una muestra por lo que has pagado.

Oye no esta nada mal-dijo una voz

Cuando me di vuelta me encontré a Marshall

Hola y gracias por el sarcasmo-dije acordándome de la conversación anterior

Jajaja perdón estaba un poco presionado-

Bueno te perdono, si me ayudas con esta cancion-

Bien, la letra esta magnifica pero…-

¿Pero?-

Creo que en español queda malísima, ¿Por qué no la cambias a ingles?-

Nose…-

Mira, solo cambiémosla a ingles a ver como queda, ¿ok?-

Ok-

**She tapes her fingers with a close position.  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin.  
And takes the money to accept the sins she's paid for.**

A lonely speaker in a conversation.  
Her world it's swinging to his ears again.  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for.

Say what you mean, tell me I'm right.  
And let the sun lay down on me.  
Give me a sign, I wanna believe.  
Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town.  
Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, I'd paid to see you frown.

He sent to something calling desperation.  
Another dollar, another day.  
And if she had the proper words to say she would tell  
him that she had nothing left to say him.

Say what you mean, tell me I'm right.  
And let the sun lay down on me  
Give me a sign, I wanna believe.  
Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town.  
Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, I'd paid to see you frown.

Oh, no this oh yeahhh.  
Say what you mean, tell me I'm right.  
And let the sun lay down on me  
Give me a sign, I wanna believe.  
Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town.  
Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, I'd paid to see you frown. (Come here!)

Say what you mean, tell me I'm right.  
And let the sun lay down on me  
Give me a sign, I wanna believe.

There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for.

Quedo FABULOSA-Dije

¿cierto?-

Si, tenías razón-

Bueno, ¿que nos toca ahora?-

Matemáticas-

Ok entonces, andando-

Estuve todo el día con Marshall hablando de canciones, de cómo podríamos juntarnos para poner la letra con la melodía junta, etc. no paso mucho, cuando llame a mi padre para avisarle que me iría a la casa de un compañero para practicar teatro, casi le da un infarto, tuve que ayudarlo a tranquilizarse, ise ejercicios de respiración durante unos 5 minutos a través del celular asiendo que medio colegio me mirara raro, cuando por fin terminaron las clases.

Camine sin ganas hacia la puerta, ¿Por qué tenia que hacer esto?, gracias a esos 3 idiotas tendré que verme con los 3 después de clases AAAAAAAhhh.

Oye, tontita, apúrate-me dijo Gumball mirándome con indiferencia

Ya voy chicloso-dije molesta, corriendo en su dirección

NO ME DIGAS CHICLOSO-dijo el con la cara roja

ENTONCES NO ME IGAS TONTITAAAA-Cuando estaba apunto de llegar un idiota me izo un puntapié, todo paso lento, mi bolso se callo sin querer, Gumball no se dio cuenta que iba a su dirección y caí…enzima de el

Definitivamente, ESTE NO ERA MI DIA

..

¿Qué tal?, el fin de semana no pude publicar porque mi mama no me paso el comp., una pregunta para todos, hay un comentario que me dejo pensando, ¿Qué es mejor?, ¿Marcelee o Finnceline?, yo al inicio pensaba en finceline, pero enserio me dejo pensando, FELIZ DIA DE LOS LIBROS, lean mucho, besos bye


	6. Capitulo 6: en la casa del enemigo

Hola perdón por faltar tanto, e puesto un one-short para no estar tan ausente llamado: tu eres para mi, quienes lo an leído espero que les aya gustado, sin mas retraso aquí el Cáp. 6

..

..

En el Cáp. Anterior:

Oye, tontita, apúrate-me dijo Gumball mirándome con indiferencia

Ya voy chicloso-dije molesta, corriendo en su dirección

NO ME DIGAS CHICLOSO-dijo el con la cara roja

ENTONCES NO ME IGAS TONTITAAAA-Cuando estaba apunto de llegar un idiota me izo un puntapié, todo paso lento, mi bolso se callo sin querer, Gumball no se dio cuenta que iba a su dirección y caí…enzima de el

Definitivamente, ESTE NO ERA MI DIA

Capitulo 6: En la casa del enemigo

Me caí…ME CAI ENZIMA DE MI PEOR ENEMIGO no pudo ser peor, mi cara esta rojísima, estoy tan cerca que puede escuchar hasta los latidos de corazón de cada uno, estábamos tan cerca que podíamos hasta…NO jamás seria asqueroso en todos los sentidos, dejo aun lado mis pensamientos y miro a Gumball, esta rojo como un tomate, sus pupilas violetas se dilataron profundamente.

¿Q-Quien fue el estupido que me izo el puntapié?-grito apenas me levanto el suelo, estoy muy roja, gracias a dios uso shorts debajo, porque sino…solo digamos que mis compañeros verían otra parte de mi, ahora que me acuerdo ¿Y MI COLLAR? Lo busco con la mirada por todas partes, mi mochila esta aun lado, como si alguien la hubiese recogido, veo cerca de gumball y solo me doy cuenta que sigue shokeado y miro hacia otro lado…

Que feo collar niña-dijo un chico, apenas giro para encontrarme con el me encuentro con un joven de pelo rojizo

Percy…-

¿Qué dijiste niña?-

Pásame mi collar tarado monumental-

¿La niñita quiere su collar?, bueno tendrás que atraparlo primero-apenas dicho esto, Percy tira mi collar entre sus compañeros agarrándolos entre si, tirándolo al aire para que no pudiera alcanzarlo y me mirara como una autentica idiota.

..

Pronto todo se nublo

..

Sentí que me dolían las muelas, mis ojos empezaron a abrirse de nuevo lentamente, me puse más pálida de lo normal y sentí que mi cabello creció, Percy aun mirándome con vanidad me sonrió.

Percy dame ese collar AHORA-

La niñita va a llorar por su collar-dijo Percy burlonamente

DIJE QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS-apenas me di cuenta ya estaba con el puño en el estomago de Percy, me moví mas rápido e lo normal, mire a Percy el cual solo segundos después cayo en el suelo.

Minutos después todos los compañeros se fueron, dejándome sola a mi y a Gumball, claro sin contar al cuerpo enrollado de Percy en el piso, yo apenas me pongo mi collar ciento que todo cambia, me dejan de doler las muelas, mi cabello pareció que lo hubieran cortado y volví a mi velocidad normal después de intentar correr 2 veces.

¿Oye, no me vas a ayudar?-me dijo Gumball aun en el suelo, aun rojo e igual de idiota, aunque lo ultimo no lo podía reparar

Agg ares una niñita- dije mientras ayudaba a Gumball a levantarse

Jaja que graciosa-dijo Gumball con sarcasmo

Luego e levantarlo completamente me dirigí donde estaba mi mochila, revise si no se me había caído nada y luego camine junto con gumball en dirección a la puerta.

Oye-

¿Qué?-

No le digas nada de esto a nadie, menos a tu hermana ¿oíste?-

Tranquila-

Caminamos normalmente, bueno tan normal como un chico que parece travestí y una chica que parece ser un fantasma podían hacer, hacia el portón de la escuela, allí me di cuenta que nos estaban esperando Fabiola, Bonnie y Finn al lado de ¿una limosina?

Oigan ¿Qué les paso?, hace rato que los estábamos esperando-me grito Bonnie molesta

Ya Bonnie, tranquila, es que me detuve a hablar con Percy-dijo Gumball ocultando lo anterior

Ok PERO QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR, quiero llegar pronto a casa para hablar con Fabi sobre mi nueva ropa-dijo Bonnie molesta subiendo luego a la limosina seguida por Finn, Fabiola, Gumball y bueno…yo

Apenas entre en la limosina, pensé que todo era broma, la limosina por dentro era INCREIBLE sillones de cuero blancos aunque hubiera preferido negro, una mini TV. y un pequeño refrigerador lleno de refrescos.

Oye Fabiola ¿Cuál crees mejor?, ¿one direction o justin bieber?- pregunto Bonnie a Fabiola

Agg nose difícil decisión-

Difícil decisión para saber cual es peor-dije susurrando

Estoy deacuerdo contigo-me dijo alguien apenas me voltie vi a… ¿GUMBALL?

¿No te gustan esas bandas comerciales?-

Claro que no, mi hermana las pone todo el rato, no lo tolero, prefiero the vétales o nirvana-

¿te gusta esa música?-pregunte con asombro- yo pensaba que escuchabas reggeton o ese fiasco de justin (n/a: perdóname rocy u.u )-

Claro que no-

Y así pasamos todo el viaje ablano sobre bandas y criticando a los falsos artistas, Fabiola y Bonnie por otro lado se enojaron mucho cuando empezamos a criticar a Justin

QUE MICHELL JACKSON ES MEJOR QUE GAYBER-dijimos Gumball y yo al mismo tiempo

NO, JUSTIN ES MEJOR QUE MICHELL JACKSON-decían Bonnie y Fabiola

QUE NO-

QUE SI-

QUE NO-

QUE SI-

Señorita Bonnibelle y caballero Gumball ya llegamos a su casa-dijo el chofer el cual tenia la piel bastante blanca y el pelo rojizo con un esmoquin (mentita)

Gracias Ment-dijo Bonnie dejando a un lado la conversación anterior

Mientras salíamos me di cuenta de la casa de Bonnie, su padre al parecer recibió un gran asenso, parecía una mansión, unos 3 pisos muy anchos de color blanco, una fuente a la mitad del patio delantero el cual tenia un camino de piedras beige, el poco pasto que quedaba se notaba que estaba bien cuidado, el techo de la casa era de un color anaranjado

¿Y, que les parece?-dijo Bonnie con aire de superioridad

Wooouu- dijimos Finn y yo al mismo tiempo

Si, muy bonita, ahora Bonnie VAMOS A TU CUARTO-dijo Fabiola muy emocionada

¿Qué hay en su cuarto?-pregunte en voz baja a Gumball

No lose jamás me a dejado entrar allí-me respondió

Las 2 chicas (hablo de Fabiola y bonnie, no de gumball xDD) llegaron corriendo y dando saltitos a la casa, claro sin olvidar a su juguete y como no tenían un cosmetiquero cerca tomaron a Finn como si de un muñeco se trataba, el solo tomo una hoja que tenia en su mochila y escribió algo en el papel, el cual termino botado en el suelo, Camine junto a Gumball y leímos la notita:

AYUDENMEEEE!

Yo solo reí en voz baja

Marcelie tenemos que entrar-dijo Gumball

Claro jajajajaj vamos- respondí, Apenas entre me sorprendí bastante, las paredes eran de un color dorado, habían muchos muebles de color blanco y unas mesas e caoba con algunas fotos y libros en ellas

Vamos a mi cuarto-me dijo Gumball (n/a: eso sonó pervertido xDD)

Subimos las escaleras las cuales eran de mármol, caminamos hasta un corredor en el cual al final había 2 puertas, una decía BONNIBELLE de un color rosa y la otra decía GUMBALL de un color blanco.

Apenas entre al cuarto de Gumball me sorprendí, tenia muchos libreros llenos, una pecera decorativa, un escritorio, un closet gigantesco, una cama gigante, unos cuantos videojuegos, una TV pantalla plana, unos 3 poff (esas bolsas llenas de bolitas de plumavit en forma circular) y un mini refrigerador color blanco.

Ok ahora vengo-dijo Gumball

¿Adonde vas?-pregunte

Me voy a cambiar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

No, gracias estoy bien-

Bueno-y dicho esto Gumball salio de la habitación.

Yo me quede sola y aburrida así que empecé a indagar en mi cerebro y buscar una nueva cancion.

Pensaba que cosas podría usar, mis sentimientos no serian seguros en esta casa, una experiencia, nooo, empecé a buscar un lápiz y luego me acore que lo deje en medio del cuaderno de historia, ahora estábamos viendo las grandes guerras en holanda.

Encontré mi lápiz justo en la mitad de mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir la cancion…

_**Another head hangs lowly  
child is slowly taken  
and if islands cause the silence  
who are we mistaking  
but you see it's not me  
it's not my family  
in your head in your head  
they are fighting  
With their tanks and their bombs  
and their bombs and their guns  
in your head in your head they are crying..**_

Oye ya llegue-dijo Gumball entrando, tenia una polera blanca y un pantalón negro

Te demoraste poco-

Lose bueno, no vengo a ensayar, Marti (mentita mujer), una de nuestras sirvientas nos llama para comer algo y bueno eso-

Aaa ok ya bajo-

Entendido-respondido Gumball, me esta empezando a agradar, por lo que pude ver tiene buen gusto musical y no parece ser tan malo ahora, Yo solo tomo my celular porsiacaso y bajo hasta la sala, allí diviso a Finn sonriendo un poco divertido acompañado de Gumball yo solo baje las escaleras y me dirigí a ellos para hablarles.

Hola Finn, ¿te torturaron mucho?-

Un poco, hablaron todo el rato sobre one directo y quien era mas bonito y cuando me preguntaron a mi me salvo Marti-

Bueno, ahora vamos a comer algo-

Claro-

Cuando llegamos me impresione, era una mesa de caoba bastante larga, tenia unas tazas de te y unos platos repletos e galletas en cada asiento, allí estaban sentadas Bonnie y Fabiola, conversando sobre quien-sabe-que entonces nos sentamos, yo me senté al lado de Finn y Fabiola, Gumball al lado de Bonnie y empezamos a hablar.

Oye no nos respondiste Finn ¿Quién de one direction es mas bonito?-el susodicho solo se atraganto con el pedazo de galleta que hace un rato se había metido a la boca

Amm…bueno…-decía Finn, la pobre no sabia que decir y entonces le escribí una nota:

Solo diles que ninguno se merece a unas preciosuras como ellas

Finn al final me izo caso, el cual solo me sonrió de lado agradecido, yo le correspondí la sonrisa.

Oye Marceline, ¿quieres un poco de agua en tu te?-me pregunto Fabiola la cual luego me tiro agua enzima de mi uniforme

Upss me equivoque-dijo Fabiola haciéndose la santa, me miraba como si fuera el animal más difícil de casar… y me tuviera en su pared

Yo solo me dispuse a levantarme y dirigirme corriendo al baño, subí las escalera y me encontré con el baño (claro sin antes no abrir puerta por puerta buscándolo), este tenia unas baldosas blancas con detalles de flores amarillas, yo solo me dirigí a el espejo, la mancha era peor de lo que me imagine, se mancho mi polera y de paso y falda.

Rayos-solo pude exclamar hasta que me di cuenta que tocaban a la puerta

Adelante-dije sin pensar, allí entro Fabiola con Bonnie sonriendo maliciosamente

¿Oye Bonnie ves a un bicharraco horrible?-

Si Fabiola allí esta-dijo Bonnie señalándome

¿Qué quieren ahora?-

Te advertí muy tranquilamente esta tare sobre alejarte de Finn, pero no hiciste caso, así que tendré que manipular algo mas-

¿A que te refieres?-pregunte algo asustada

Como sino lo supieras, bueno solo diré esto, tu secreto, el de tu familia, será expuesto sino te alejas de Finn y me das el papel a mí-

¿A que te refieres con secreto?-

Tu ya sabes de lo que hablo y porsiacaso sécate la polera, se te nota el busto-dijo Fabiola cerrando la puerta del baño.

Me pregunto de que estarán hablando-me dije a mi misma mirándome en el espejo, era verdad lámenos que mi busto se notaba, no podía salir así.

Señorita marceline-

¿Marti?-pregunte abriendo un poco la puerta

Si, soy yo, le vengo a entregar una muda de ropa, la señorita Bonnibelle me dijo que Fabiola ya vino aquí a disculparse por su torpeza-

Claro, pásame la ropa porfavor-

Aquí tiene señorita-me dejo Marti mientras me entregaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, unas botas moradas y una polera manga corta morada.

Muchas gracias-

No hay de que señorita-

Apenas me puse la ropa me mire al espejo, me veía bien y no avían rastros de que me allá mojado, así camine hasta el cuarto de Gumball para que volviéramos a "intentar" de ensayar, camine hacia su cuarto hasta que choque con alguien y ese alguien era ¿FINN?

Oye Marceline, te estaba buscando-dijo Finn mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza por el reciente choque

¿E-Enserio?-

Si, Gumball me pidió que te diera esto y que fueras a su habitación a ensayar-me decía Finn mientras me pasaba mi celular, seguro se me callo cuando me fui al baño

Gracias-dije sonrojada

Denada a y oye-me dijo Fin cuando me disponía a irme

¿Si?-

Te ves bonita-me dijo y luego bajo hacia la sala dejándome mas roja que un tomate, luego de que se fue Finn me dirigí al cuarto de Gumball, gire la perilla y me sorprendí…

..

..

Bueno espero que les aya gustado, la pequeña estrofa de cancion que puse fue e la cancion zombie de the cramberries, perdón por demorarme tanto en publicar, es que e tenido que ir al kinesiólogo depuse de clases por una lesión que me ise en karate y llego muy cansada y para variar mi mama no me presta el comp., pero bueno aquí el Cáp., espero que les aya gustado y estoy muy feliz por llegar a los 39 comentarios *¬* bueno gracias y bye


	7. Capitulo 7: no eres lo que creí

Hola :D perdón, perdón, perdón por no publicar el fin de semana, me lastime OTRA VEZ la rodilla y me mandaron a la cama, estuve ahí todo el fin de semana y apenas pude acompañar a mi mama a ver a una amiga e ir a comprar a la esquina -_- pero bueno, aquí otro Cáp. espero que les guste

En el Cáp. Anterior

Luego de que se fue Finn me dirigí al cuarto de Gumball, gire la perilla y me sorprendí…

Capitulo 7: No eres lo que creí

Vaya, te gusta escribir canciones-me dijo Gumball sin levantar la cara mientras hojeaba mi cuaderno de canciones

OYE- dije notoriamente furiosa- DAME MI CUADERNO

Claro que no- respondió gumball con cara de divertido, intente quitárselo de las manos jalando el cuaderno, mientras que Gumball hacia lo mismo.

PASAMELO-dije intentando caminar hacia atrás

NO- me respondió Gumball, sentí que tropecé con algo y caí involuntariamente al suelo…y Gumball sobre mi.

…-

…-

Ambos nos quedamos mirando sonrojados, el por no caer intento ponerse a cuatro patas (como los gatos *w*) y termino el enzima mió, sujetando mis manos contra el suelo…en una posición muy incomoda.

…-

QUITATE PERVERTIDO-dije levantándome sonrojada, este día estaba de lo más raro y parece que cada vez se pondrá peor.

P-perdón Marceline-dijo Gumball sonrojado mirando el suelo

Déjalo, lo importante aquí es que an pasado una horas y no hemos ensayado NADA-dije preocupada, no es que me importe, pero mientras mas rápido termine de ensayar, mas rápido me iré de la casa de mi peor enemiga.

Bien, empecemos con la parte cuando Meg intenta obtener la debilidad de Hércules…

POW FINN

Oye Finn, ¿Qué vestido quedara mejor para la fiesta de graduación?-me pregunto Bonnie poniendo enzima mió 2 vestidos muy diferentes, uno era rosa estilo top acompañado de una pequeña capa de tela blanca cobre el vestido y el otro celeste tipo princesa con escote y unos corazones al final del vestido color rosa. Ambos me parecieron horribles, pero si lo decía terminaría sin dientes- Ambos están muy bonitos-mentí mientras ella se volteo hacia Fabiola preguntándole lo mismo, como era de esperance Fabiola dijo que mejor se lo probara para ver como se vería yo solo me quede en mis pensamientos, todavía no se porque le dije eso Marceline, debe creer que soy un tonto, pervertido y…

Amm Finn Bonnie se cambiara y debo ayudarla a ponerle el vestido, así que…-decía Fabiola mirando muy sonrojada el suelo.

Claro ya vuelvo-dije mientras salía de la habitación, me alegra que tuviera que salir, no aviamos ensayado nada y no quiero ningún problema, de seguro Marcy y Gumball deben estar ensayando, por lo que e visto no se llevan bien así que tampoco me sorprendería si los hallara tirándose una silla aunque yo no la culpo, tampoco me llevo muy bien con el, en especial después de la pelea del viernes, me sentí avergonzado en ese momento, no porque me defendiera una chica, sino por no lograr siquiera pararme y calmar las cosas o pegarle un puñetazo a Gumball, quería demostrarle a todos allí que podía ser un hombre, pero nose porque me sentí tan extraño, nose…

Tranquilo solo nos estábamos divirtiendo-escuche la voz de Marceline en el corredor, este izo que se me empezara a latir el corazón, yo solo me dirigí casi hechizado hacia la habitación e donde provenía la voz de Marcy, abrí la puerta cuidadosamente para no hacer ningún ruido allí divise una habitación muy bonita con un estilo mas masculino que no esperaba de Gumball, allí vi a Marceline con un libreto en sus manos mientras hacia gestos a unos peluches colgando, supuse que eran de Gumball hasta que me i cuenta que decía BONNIBELLE con una letra de color dorado.

Luego de eso Gumball fue y beso la mejilla de Marceline, no se si era muy buena actriz o era verdad, pero Marceline pareció conmovida después del beso poniendo una de sus delicadas manos de porcelana en su mejilla levemente sonrojada.

Sentí que algo me quemo por dentro y solo quería sacarle la cabeza a Gumball, pero ¿porque? Solo porque beso la mejilla…de Marceline, al pensar esas palabras me sentí de nuevo ese impulso de salir corriendo y matar a alguien.

Luego de eso me di cuenta que Gumball se movía hacia el computador de su habitación poniendo la melodía de "no hablare de mi amor" de la película, yo solo gire delicadamente para no hacer ruido y mirar a Marceline, ahora tenia una hoja en sus manos mientras delicadamente leía la cancion.

**Si a los engaños dieran premios****  
****hubiera varios ya ganado,****  
****No me interesa tener novio****  
****eso es historia ya lo se todo**** – **Cantaba Marceline, supuse que estaba algo avergonzada por el color rojizo intenso de sus mejillas, ella cantaba fenomenal, hasta debería estar en una escuela de música, es bastante talentosa.****

Musas: **A quien crees que engañas****  
****el es lo que tu mas quieres****  
****ocultarlo tratas****  
****es hermoso lo que sientes****  
****(ooooh nooo)****  
****no lo disimules****  
****bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón...**

**Marcy: ****No van a oír que lo diga **

**(No, no****, tu**** sueño es no lo niegues uhoo)****  
****Jamás lo haré no hablare de mi amor.******

Marceline: **Creía ya haber aprendido****  
****siempre el inicio es hermoso****  
****mi mente dice ten cuidado****  
****por que no todo es maravilloso******

Musas: **ya lo entendemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas****  
****no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas****  
****trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy****  
****enamorada estas****  
****(noooo)******

Marcy: **No van a oír que lo diga (no, no)****  
****(ya admite que)****  
****tu sonrisa es de amor.****  
****No insistan mas, no diré que es amor****  
****(quieras o no lucha por el amor)****  
****no pidan mas que lo diga****  
****no harán jamás que lo diga****  
****(su orgullo no deja que hable de amor)****  
****ooooooh****  
****Nadie sabrá...no hablare de mi amor**

Apenas termino de cantar me sentí como un tomate, me fije en Gumball se veía sexy (yo: YAOII, naaa mentira en realidad dijo) me fije en Gumball se veía bastante impresionado por como canto Marceline, le brillaron los ojos notoriamente.

¿Finn?-apenas escuche mi nombre me di cuenta que Marceline me vio entre la puerta, Gumball mostró otra cara al escuchar mi nombre, como una de ira y envidia.

Aaa, hola Marcy-dije intentando no soltar nada para que no se diera cuenta que la espiaba

¿Qué haces aquí?-

Te estaba espiando-solté sin querer

¿QUE?-pregunto Marceline al escuchar lo que dije, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco por lo que dije, se veía tan linda sonrojada.

D-digo que…que Fabiola y Bonnie están haciendo cosas de chicas y me aburrí así que quise venir aquí (-_-) u-dije la primera excusa que se me ocurrió

Aaaaaa-dijo Marceline después.

Pues perfecto para toda una niñita que no sabe defenderse como tu- dijo de forma muy molesta Gumball.

Al menos yo no tengo el cabello rosa y uso ropa que saque de mi hermana-jaja gane

Retráctate-

No lo are-

Que si-

Que no-

Que si-

Que no-

Que…-

YA PAREN DE PELEAR- grito Marceline bastante enojada.

Perdón Marcy- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, solo nos dedicamos una mirada de odio Gumball y yo y nos volteamos

¿De que podemos hablar?-

¿Qué tal de la música?-pregunto Marcy

Claro, ¿Qué música escuchan?- pregunte

Yo escucho rock, metal y un poco de gótico y pop, pero pop antiguo como la oreja de vango y Michael jackson, nada de Justin ni One direction, ¿y tu Gumball?-dijo Marceline mientras se sentaba en un poff.

Yo escucho clásica y rock, también escucho un poco de opera gracias a mis padres-

Y yo rock, pop y la música como salsa, tango y cumbia, las conocí porque la mejor amiga de mi mama es centro americana y me obligaron a bailar salsa hasta que le tome el gusto y bailo por mi cuenta-

Genial, ¿Qué artistas odian?- pregunto Marceline

Justin bieber-dijimos todos a la vez, nos reímos al instante, apenas deje de reír al ser el primero vi como los demás seguían riéndose, Marceline se veía adorable y Gumball pareció por primera vez simpático.

¿Y quien les gusta?-pregunto Gumball después de reírse, aunque después abrió los ojos como platos como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

P-pues n-no me in-interesan esas cosas jajaja –dijo Marceline notoriamente sonrojada- ¿Y a ti Gumball?

B-bueno yo…-

AQUÍ ESTAS-

POW GUMBALL

AQUÍ ESTAS-dijo una voz femenina, al girar vimos Bonnie muy molesta-yo y Fabiola te estábamos buscando, tus papas llamaron te tienes que ir a tu casa.

Diles que iré un rato mas que quiero hablar con mis amigos porfavor-dijo Finn un poco nervioso.

YO NO SOY TU SIRVIENTA FINN-dijo Bonnie notoriamente enojada mientras tomo por atrás la camisa de Finn y lo saco literalmente arrastrando a Finn de allí…por primera vez me agrada mi hermana.

YO NO DIJE ESO, AYUDAAAAAA- gritaba Finn hasta que Bonnie salio de mi habitación dando un tremendo portazo.

Bueno, sinceramente tu hermana a veces da miedo-dijo Marceline rompiendo el silencio que quedo, claro silencio sin contar los gritos de agonía de Finn.

Imagínate vivir con ella-respondí, ella solo sonrió.

No lo soportaría-dijo y luego nos reímos a carcajadas.

Sabes no eres lo que pensé-dijo Marceline de repente

¿Eso es bueno?- pregunte

Si- me respondió sonriendo, luego de charlar y ensayar un poco mas sonó el celular de Marceline con una tonada un poco ruidosa ella solo tomo su celular y contesto rápidamente.

¿Alo?...si papa…okay…entendido me cuentas cuando llegue allá…yo también te quiero…bye-dijo Marceline luego colgó su celular, tomo una bolsa en la cual estaba su uniforme aun empapado y su mochila y abrió la puerta para irse, hasta que giro la cabeza y me dijo:

Me tengo que ir, mi papa dice que e quiere contar algo así que me tengo que ir, mañana nos vamos a mi casa ¿ok?-dijo Marceline

Ok- conteste

Nos vemos bye-dijo y luego cerro la puerta, caí rendido en mi cama, me quise levantar para apagar las luces y dormir, estaba tan cansado que no me cambie el uniforme y me quede rendido esperando impaciente Mañana.

..

..

HOLA perdón por faltar tanto, es que estuve fuera todo el día, una de mis tías falleció así que fui al funeral y llegue a la casa muy cansada, solo avisare que veré si mañana puedo hacer un capitulo especial sobre Marshall, Fionna y Percy, espero que les aya gustado bye


	8. Chapter 8 : extra

Mi fan favorito capitulo extra: Ida a casa

Ya se hacia tarde, espero que Fiona no se demore tanto, aunque no me preocupa tanto Fiona, me preocupa mas Marceline que se fue hace un par de horas con Finn, Gumball, Bonnie y Fabiola en esa limosina, espero que este bien, la pobre seguro ya fue comida por el perro malcriado de Bonnie…claro, si es que esta tenga perro, pero bueno.

Según me contaron ni Marceline ni Finn se lleva bien con ese tal Gumball. Al menos eso recuerdo, agg me gruñe el estomago, hace horas que no como por esperar a Fiona por el trato que isimos en la cafetería.

FLASH BACK

Estaba muy aburrido, es que ¿Cómo iba a estar? que nadie quiera acercarte a ti sin que su novio se lo impida o que quiera quitarte un mechón de cabello y la única persona que se acerca a ti para almorzar se demore casi media hora y tu no puedas almorzar, ya esta tiene tu dinero para el almuerzo, gracias a que los pelmazos de la dirección no le dijeron a tu intento de "madre preocupada" que se compraba el almuerzo y esta pensó que era gratis.

Saben que…me voy, yo no soy tranquilo y que me obliguen a sentarme casi media hora con hambre es mucho para mí.

Miraba para todas partes buscando un lugar interesante, miraba a todos mientras salía de la cafetería, muchas chicas me coqueteaban invitándome a sentarme junto ellas. Había unos chicos que me fulminaban con la mirada, un grupo de chicos y chicas que leían libros y hablaban sobre la clase de química y al final del pasillo en la parte más recóndita y oscura de la cafetería había 3 chicas con un libro y capas negras.

Auch…- una voz femenina me llamo la atención, gire y me encontré 2 mesas mas atrás con una chica de pelo castaño corto con un ojo tapado por su cabello, ojos verdes, polera negra, falda roja con cadenas, mayas de red y unas botas de combate negras -cuidado descerebrado.

No me das miedo Maclett-dijo un chico rubio y de camisa roja un tanto moreno que tomo de la camisa a la chica y la elevo por los aires para quedar a su altura mirándola con superioridad

Oye t-no pude continuar por la impresión que me dio, la chica de repente le dio una patada en la ingle al chico que retorcía de dolor (n/a: Auch Dx) luego de eso la chica se quito la mano del chico de su camisa y recogió una boina roja que no me había dado cuenta que estaba en el suelo.

Nicolls pásame mi libro ya, sino quieres que te pase lo mismo-grito la chica notoriamente enojada, luego apareció un chico que le pasó un libro muy grande café con un extraño símbolo en la portada.

Oye chica, tienes valor-dije hablándole a la chica que me miraba extrañado

¿Me hablas a mi?-pregunto la chica

Si, ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto la chica mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

Mía, Mía Sutton-dijo la chica dándome la mano

Yo soy Marshall Lee, oye ¿Por qué te dijeron Maclett?-pregunte un tanto confundido

Un horrible sobrenombre, no es nada-dijo la chica-un gusto haberte conocido Marshall ya me voy-dijo para luego ponerse una capa negra y salir corriendo hacia la mesa de las chicas raras

MARSHALL- escuche que alguien grito mi nombre y al girar me encontré con Fiona y una chica de cabello rubio claro y ojos magenta

Hola Fiona, ¿Quién es ella?-pregunte a la chica de mis sueños mientras señalaba a la chica que la acompañaba

Es Iris (arco-IRIS), es una nueva amiga - respondió ella con una facilidad y felicidad indiscutible

Genial, hola Iris-salude a la chica mientras esta solo me sonrió

Oye, ¿Así que hablaste con Georgia sin salir lastimado?-dijo Fiona feliz mientras me dejaba marcando ocupado

¿Quien?-

La chica con la que acabas de hablar-dijo Fiona- ella es Mía Georgia Sutton la más extraña y violenta del colegio, Percy me conto una vez que ella le rompió la pierna a un chico y la nariz por molestarla con su sobrenombre, no me acuerdo cual era

Maclett-respondí, no me esperaba que fuera tan violenta, es decir, pensaba que solo tenía carácter, no tan violenta

Ese mismo, por eso todos le tienen miedo, además que rumoran que ella y sus amigas hacen magia negra-

Vaya-

Bueno, te venia a preguntar otra cosa-dijo Fiona poniendo una sonrisa

¿Que?-

¿Podemos irnos juntos?-pregunto poniendo su cara cerca mío con una sonrisa inocente, me puse sonrojado como un tomate, sentía que mi cara iba a explotar por la cercanía.

C-claro q-que si Fiona-dije nervioso

Genial, te veo en la salida-dijo para luego irse con su amiga hacia la escalera, desde lejos la seguía con la mirada como petrificado

Crack… ¿escucharon eso? Fue mi corazón rompiéndose en cientos de piezas al ver a Percy besar dulcemente los labios de la chica que me tiene loco al lado de Iris la cual estaba roja.

¿Te gusta esa chica cierto?-escuche una voz y gire para encontrarme con Maclett la cual comía un helado de fresas

Si-respondí un tanto triste

Tranquilo, ellos no duraran tanto tiempo, el chico es un idiota y la chica tiene poca paciencia, siéntate y veras, su relación es una bomba de tiempo-dijo Maclett comiendo otra bola del helado

¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte

Se muchas cosas, otra cosa, dame tu numero-dijo la chica sacando un celular

¿Para que?-pregunte

Solo dámelo, te servirá-dijo la chica

95374312-respondi

Perfecto, mi numero es el 33046028-dijo la chica para luego irse dejándome allí parado confundido

OYE MARSHALL-escuche la voz de Marceline y al girar me encontré con Marceline la cual sostenía 2 bandejas rojas, ambas con fideos con atún, jugo y fresas

¿No había helado de fresas?-pregunte

¿A que te refieres?, aquí nunca sirven helado-dijo Marceline yendo a una mesa vacía-Vamos, amenos que quieras que me coma tus fresas.

NO TOQUES MIS FRESAS-dije siguiendo a Marceline

FIN FLASH BACK

Me duele el estomago de solo pensar en esas exquisitas fresas el almuerzo, Maclett es una chica muy rara, aun me pregunto porque me pidió mi celular, Agg mejor lo olvido.

Joven, es tarde ¿Por qué todavía no se va?-pregunto un hombre un tanto moreno y con arrugas, cabello blanco mostrando sus altísimos años y una jardinera verde un tanto sucia con tierra mostrando que trabajaba como el jardinero

Espero a alguien-respondí

Que lindo cielo no cree-dijo el caballero contemplando el cielo color anaranjado

Si, me recuerda cuando jugaba beisbol con mi padre-respondí un tanto triste

¿Jugaba?-pregunto el caballero con cara de duda

Si, mi papa falleció en un accidente, o eso me dijo mi madre-respondí con nostalgia

¿Así que vives solo con tu madre?, ¿no tienes hermanos?-

No, soy hijo único-dije mientras dejaba de mirar el cielo a cambiar a mis gastadas converse negras con muchas manchas de tierra y pintura

Oye, ¿la chica que esperas es rubia, delgada, ojos azules y piel un tanto morena?-me pregunto de repente

Si, ¿por?-pregunte con duda, adivino justo las características de Fiona

Allí viene-dijo el caballero, al voltear me encontré con Fiona hermosa como siempre, pero con un tanto con sudor y su pelo revuelto, su brazo colgaba de algo y esta cosa era… ¿¡PERCY!?

Hola Marshall-dijo Fiona feliz saludándome con la mano

Hola Fiona y Hola…Percy-respondí con amargura en la voz la parte en que tuve que decir el nombre de mi enemigo de amores

Hola…Marshall-dijo Percy con la misma amargura que yo

¿Fiona donde estabas?-pregunte con curiosidad

Asiendo las pruebas para entrar a el taller de Beisbol femenil (n/a: justo) y Percy insistió en esperarme mientras este recorría el colegio buscando un cuaderno que se le quedo

Aaaaaa- respondí con un tono un tanto tonto explicando que entendí

Bueno A CASA-grito Fiona como si estuviera feliz que nos fuéramos a esta hora

OYE JOVEN-grito el jardinero haciéndome girar y a todos los presentes, ósea Fiona, Percy y yo xD -SUERTE-grito de ultimo dejándome rojo como un tomate

¿A que se refiere con suerte?-pregunto Percy un tanto confundido

Es que me desea suerte paraaa…ir a ¿buscar una manzana?-

¿Tienes hambre?-me pregunto Fiona

Un poco-respondí mientras intentaba que no me gruñera el estomago

Aquí tengo una manzana, provecho-dijo Fiona mientras husmeaba en su bolso hasta que encontró una manzana roja que me paso.

Gracias Fiona-respondí alegre

Gracias Fiona radaradara-dijo Percy en voz baja

Después del amargo comentario de Percy dispusimos a caminar hacia nuestras casas, Miraba para todas partes encontrándome ferreterías, kioscos, casas, etc. Pero solo una tienda llamo mi atención, tenía buen cuerpo y un hermoso color, sentía que bailaba solo para mi y sus partes, cada una, era de la mejor calidad, esa guitarra debía ser mía (n/a: jugué con su mente buajajajajaaa) su color rojo y esos pequeños detalles negros en el fondo quedaban justo con mi personalidad.

Vamos genio, es tarde y no estoy de humor-dijo Percy, sobre lo del mal humor era verdad, en todo el camino a insultado a unos jóvenes y empujado a unas chicas que corrieron muy deprisa ganándose un pellizco de Fiona en su brazo.

TAK TAK ¿Quién TOCA LA PUERTA?

ES COMBO FINAL

NO ABRAN LA PUERTA

QUE ELLA ME QUIERO MATAR- Sonaba Combo Final de Tronic, una de las bandas de rock de mi infancia, esta avisaba que me había llegado un mensaje, realmente me sorprendió la cara que puso Fiona al escuchar la canción.

¿Tronic?, creí ser la única que la seguía escuchando-dijo Fiona

No eres la única, Marceline también la escucha, además es muy buena canción como para ser olvidada-respondí

Bla bla, solo mira tu mensaje-dijo Percy malhumorado, lo que izo que Fiona de nuevo lo piñizcara

Es un video, me pondré los auriculares-dije, a veces mi madre me envía unos videos de ella gritando, algo que me hace sentir vergüenza.

-cargando video—

..

..

..

..

..

-video cargado-

Vamos, acéptalo, me deseas-

Claro que no **Percy**-

Haz lo que quieras, muchas me desean y pronto tú también-

Antes muerta, además ¿No tenias **novia**?-

¿**Fiona**? Ella no importa-

Eres un cerdo-

¿Y?-

Créeme perderás a alguien muy valioso, además alguien lucha por ella y tu le eres infiel, eres un verdadero cerdo **Percy Fleme-**

-video completo—

¿Y de que trataba el video Marshall?-pregunto Fiona cerca de mí, por reflejo cerré el celular dejándola a ella con una cara perpleja

Sobre una idiotez que cometió un chico-dije mientras fulminaba desde lejos a Percy

¿Ok?-respondió con duda Fiona

Bueno Percy ¿me acompañas al baño por favor?-le dije a Percy el cual solo paro de caminar y soltó unas risitas

¿Qué?, ¿acaso le tienes miedo a los wc Lee?-dijo Percy con una risa burlesca

Solo acompáñalo Percy, ni que te fuera a matar-dijo Fiona dándole un codazo despacio a Percy

Ok vamos-dijo Percy de mala gana, caminamos al baño público, y entramos, luego de eso le tome de la mano a Percy, lo empuje a un cubículo del baño y después de que entrara yo cerré con pestillo

Sabia que eras gay, pero nunca tanto, es decir, me conoces desde esta mañana-dijo Percy en tono burlesco

ERES UN IDIOTA-dije mientras le di un golpe en la cara a Percy

IDIOTA, ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESO? –grito Percy intentando devolverme el golpe, lo cual fallo gracias a que le tome la mano con mucha fuerza

Y NO SABES, VAYA, SABIA QUE ERAS BURRO, PERO NO TANTO-grite

OYE-grito él notoriamente ofendido

ENGAÑASTE A FIONA-grite, luego de eso un silencio, unas gotas de agua salían de mis ojos, lo que se denominaba lagrima corría por mi mejilla, pero no por tristeza ni por desilusión, sino por rabia.

No tienes pruebas idiota-dijo Percy

¿Así que no tengo?-dije, luego tome mi celular y busque el video para reproducirlo, cuando lo encontré lo reproduje para ver mis contundentes pruebas

-cargando video—

..

..

..

Tú celu apesta viejo, ¿eres tan pobre?-

CALLATE Y SOLO MIRA BASTARDO-

..

..

-video cargado—

Aparecía una chica de cabello castaño corto, de ropa oscura y ojos verdes enfocando la cámara, de fondo un salón de clases, sucio…como siempre

Bueno, este video lo hago para mi hermano que esta en Canadá, bueno John, si miras esto significa que papa no confundió la mensajería otra vez así que te contare muchas cosas, esta es mi sala de clases, es asquerosa ¿no?, pero bueno-decía la chica con una sonrisa en los labios

Oye Maclett ¿sabes que tuviste que irte hace rato?, ¿cierto?-dijo una voz masculina

¿Sabes del chico que dijo mi sobrenombre la ultima vez?, ¿cierto?-respondió Maclett totalmente seria

Vaya eres brava…me gusta-dijo el chico que al acercarse a Maclett se mostro que era Percy

Aléjate idiota-dijo Maclett en posición de batalla

Vamos, acéptalo, me deseas-dijo Percy acercándose peligrosamente a Maclett

Claro que no Percy-dijo ella alejándose de el

Haz lo que quieras, muchas me desean y pronto tú también-dijo Percy con seguridad

Antes muerta, además ¿No tenias **novia**?-pregunto con sarcasmo Maclett

¿Fiona? Ella no importa-

Eres un cerdo-

¿Y?-

Créeme perderás a alguien muy valiosa, además alguien lucha por ella y tu le eres infiel, eres un verdadero cerdo Percy Fleme-

PERCY BAJA- grito Fiona desde abajo,

Bueno, pero are cambiar tú opinión, aunque realmente ¿Qué importa? Eres solo una anti-social que se dedica a molestar, si tu padre no fuera el director te habría expulsado hace tiempo, así que adiós Maclett-

Adiós cretino, pero créeme, pierdes a un corazón puro-dijo Maclett

-video completo—

Espera ¿Dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto Percy

Eso no importa, ahora sal-dije mientras habría la puerta-hay que decirle la ver…-no pude continuar, me encontré a Fiona, allí parada, sin dejar de llorar, Percy solo me empujo para ir done ella pero recibió otra cosa.

..

..

Pum

..

..

Fiona, que agonizaba en llanto le pego a Percy una cachetada impresionante, dejándole roja toda la cara.

ERES UN ESTUPIDO, NUNCA TUBE QUE CONFIAR EN TI-dijo Fiona en llanto- Y TÚ-dijo Fiona señalándome-NO ME DIJISTE NADA, AUN CUANDO TE PREGUNTE…

Fiona por favor-dije bastante triste por ver a Fiona en ese estado

NO MARSHALL, SABES QUE, NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA-grito Fiona saliendo corriendo del baño

Déjala que se vaya al final hay miles en fila esperando por mi-dijo Percy soberbio

ELLA ES ESPECIAL, O ALMENOS PARA MI LO ES, CARAJO, ELLA ME GUSTA Y NO ME QUIERE VER POR TÚ PUTA CULPA-grite saliendo del baño para buscar a Fiona

..

2 horas más tarde

..

Busque por todos lados a Fiona, pensé que no correría tanto, me equivoque, recorrí casi 2 manzanas y no encontraba en ningún lado a mi adorada peli-rubia, hasta que…

Soy una tonta por creerle-escuche una voz femenina dese el parque, al mirar allá, encontré a mi peli-rubia sentada en un columpio mientras rompía trozos pequeños de papel en unos trozos aun mas pequeños.

Fiona…-dije despacio para no asustarla, lo cual, gracias al cielo funciono-perdón quería decirte, pero no quería dañarte, Percy es un verdadero estúpido.

Gracias Marshall-respondió con voz triste

Ya se que te puede animar-dije mientras me sentaba en el columpio de al lado

¿Qué?-pregunto esta vez mirándome a los ojos, mostrando esos hermosos ojos azules que por lo rojizos que estaban mostraban que habían llorado por horas

Desahógate, siempre funciona-respondí

¿Como?, el siempre fue el "perfecto" de la relación y yo, bueno, al parecer no le baste-dijo Fiona mirando el suelo decaída

Tú caso me recuerda a una canción-dije mientras me paraba de mi asiento

Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

Cantaba con ritmo mientras Fiona cantaba junto a mi, ella miraba el cielo nocturno mientras cantaba con su Hermosa y dulce voz.

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

Después empezamos a bailar, ni tan brusco, ni tan suave, el ritmo perfecto

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

Fiona y yo empezamos a acercarnos lentamente

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's was everything  
Everything I'm not

Fiona y yo casi rozábamos los labios, estábamos tan cerca que podíamos escuchar nuestros corazones palpitar de gozo.

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

La canción termino al igual que nuestro momento, tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, Fiona solo dispuso a alejarse sonrojándose un poco mientras yo sentía que mi cara era un tomate al sol

Es de the Verónicas, cada vez que me enojaba con Percy escuchaba esa canción-dijo Fiona melancólica

Bueno, a olvidar a los idiotas vámonos, ya es tarde-dije pasándole mi mano a Fiona para que nos fuéramos, tomo mi mano y nos fuimos

Hacia frio, pero no importaba, mi corazón estaba caliente

..

..

SIIIIIII TERMINEEE: D verán les diré porque me demore en publicar el cap. Es que lo escribí antes, pero se me borro así que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, además de las pruebas y los cumples tenia poco tiempo, bueno, aquí esta el cap. Espero que les allá gustado bye


End file.
